<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spring Blooms Into That Room by Lemon_A1D</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000316">Spring Blooms Into That Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_A1D/pseuds/Lemon_A1D'>Lemon_A1D</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Teen, やはり俺の青春ラブコメはまちがっている。 - 渡航 | My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU - Watari Wataru, やはり俺の青春ラブコメはまちがっている。 | My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, High School, Idiots in Love, Internal Monologue, Love Confessions, Monologue, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, School Uniforms, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers, True Love, teen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_A1D/pseuds/Lemon_A1D</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(After Season 3 Hachiman/Yukino Fluff) The tumultuous 2nd year has ended, and their relationships have changed. Their 3rd year starts as the Service Club is revived by Hikigaya Komachi and Isshiki Iroha. How will they now interact in this new everyday they've made? How will their relationship blossom? What will happen to the people around them? A somewhat slow, yet fluffy and fulfilling romance between two antisocial dorks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikigaya Hachiman/Yukinoshita Yukino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1-1: And so, the two start to bloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For now, since this isn't updated completely. Please refer to the fanfic of the same name (Spring Blooms Into That Room) on fanfiction . net (Note that it is rated M when you search).</p><p>...............</p><p>Hey guys! It's me. Maybe you've seen me on ff . net, and in that case, read this. If this is the first time, then skip this little paragrah and go to the next. I'm just putting this story up on here for reach. Also... may or may not have to deal with how things are rated. Explicit stuff is permitted here, and while it's barely explicit (as of now) one scene will probably change that, but I'll put that into a separate chapter. </p><p>Anyway, if this is your first time seeing me or this story, then welcome! If you're into Oregairu and post-story romantic developments (that Shin probably couldn't help you with oof) that are somewhat stylistically similar to the light novels, then I think this'll be the story for you. I tried my best to keep the characters within... character while also developing them as love ought to do to someone. I hope you enjoy this massive undertaking (massive for me at least) and leave satisfied!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please bear with the formatting. I'm really new to this site and I'll get down to it as soon as I am able!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Positive reinforcement is the act of rewarding a desired behavior with something agreeable. If a child brings back a report card full of flying colors, the parents respond by increasing their allowance. If a dog indulges in their master's questionable requests for rolling, jumping, and shaking, they receive food as a treat. When a wage slave sacrifices his precious hours, sanity, and upper body posture, for a cold corporation, he takes money as compensation and a half-hearted pat on the back from his superiors. Positive reinforcement was born out of man's desire to bend things to their will out of necessity. Despite humans existing in this world for millennia, it was hardly built for us. Some places are quite hot, humid, and mosquito-ridden (seriously, all mosquitoes need to spontaneously combust). Some places would freeze the heart off of the coldest Haruno-san's you could find. Society was a way for our ancestors to band together and come up with ideas to survive. For that society to prosper, it needed order, and that's where norms and rules came in; don't kill, steal, or be a nuisance. Don't cross the street on a red light despite no cars being present; the usual.</p><p>Not everyone seems to understand each other, so we figured rewards would make the indoctrination process agreeable. In a perfect world, we wouldn't have to resort to animal-taming methods. Why are we so dense? Why can't we let people be? What's so wrong with just having a can of MAX coffee for lunch? Why do I have to sit on a table to eat? I can hold my lunch just fine, thank you.</p><p>Wait, did I just go off track in my own thoughts? That was really high in Hachiman points…</p><p>Anyway, we're always expected to end up a certain way in society. Not everyone has the same idea for what we should be, and for good reason, that being for the sake of our individuality. Unfortunately, not everything turns out the way it should, and this world will eventually kick all the creativity we have into the dirt to fit a mold that's easy to follow and predict. In short, positive reinforcement nowadays is a means to ensure everyone grows up to be the perfect corporate slave; rewarded for having their souls drained from their myopic and UV light-infested eyes. All according to plan.</p><p>"Damn…"</p><p>"Hikigaya-kun, please open those deathly eyes of yours so you can function properly next time."</p><p>Needless to say, the voice to my left did not induce any desire to improve my behavior in this situation. Nothing's making me want to be better. I'm begging you, please be a bit nicer if you want me to improve my performance, Yukinoshita-sama.</p><p>"Onii-chan, I thought you'd have more experience with these kinds of things considering all the time you've wasted on them in the past…"</p><p>On the opposite end of the table, a cute and devious voice spoke out.</p><p>"…That was very low in points, you know?"</p><p>"Your brother might be having an off day, Komachi-san; please be kind to him."</p><p>So you can be understanding when you want to…</p><p>"-we can't expect that lifeless gaze to perceive anything faster than a snail go by."</p><p>Anndddd I take that back.</p><p>"I'm just- I'm not used to playing these games on a phone... I just started playing this a few days ago... A keyboard and mouse are way better for these games."</p><p>They really do! A mouse moves like it's just another part of your hand while controllers or touch-screens move like a deflated volleyball. My instrument is merely deficient, yes that's my excuse- I mean justification for my poor performance.</p><p>"Onii-chan… excuses are not cute."</p><p>"Well, then Hikigaya-kun, please do better. We're rooting for you."</p><p>Yukinoshita then sent a cute and reassuring smile my way and quickly resumed her eagle-like focus to her phone. That probably would've made my heart skip three beats if she wasn't in such a try-hard mood. It's just a game… My death screen showed my uh… mediocre K/D/A. I'd rather not disclose how bad it is. My pride wouldn't be able to handle the pain. (1)</p><p>"Yui-san? You should move to Yukino-san's position now that gomii-chan has died."</p><p>"Mou… come on…"</p><p>Yuigahama's eyes bore such a searing intensity that it made the rest of us uncomfortable. Her hands rested on the table as thumbs and eyes moved in perfect coordination. She quietly whispered her tactics and possibilities to herself. I don't think she's ever devoted so much brain power to something in her entire life… Okay, I don't mean that in a mean way, stop it with your judgemental glares.</p><p>"Yuigahama-san? You should not go down there alone. We're outnumbered."</p><p>"Mmmmm…Ahah!"</p><p>With a controlled and practiced movement, Yuigahama flicked her right thumb to the left and one-shotted an opponent, and then quickly readjusted her aim and flicked farther to the left and killed another player with three quick body shots, only sustaining minor damage herself.</p><p>"Woah… Yuigahama-san…"</p><p>"Oooohhh, I think we're the ones who need to group up now, Yukino-san…"</p><p>If this scenario was played to a teenager seven years ago, they'd rub their eyes and slap their cheeks. Back then, it'd be odd to find a group of girls playing a first-person shooter game. Even stranger would be the fact that said game was played on a smartphone. Nowadays it's not a rare sight to see a girl playing such games that were normally associated with being "games for boys". At lunch breaks or in between classes, friend groups would often team up for short LAN sessions (2). I've even spotted Miura playing the game we're on right now. In fact, I think Yuigahama introduced the game to us after she and her clique got into it.</p><p>I never really had a problem when girls played video games, I mean it's just another hobby. It's no different from someone collecting knick-knacks, or being into fashion or makeup. Why's there the need to bring in roles and other troublesome concepts? Oh wait, I just talked about positive reinforcement, and society... Technology has come rather far in these couple of years. The 2010s introduced a phone that didn't need a keypad and that could access the internet in a convenient manner. Smartphones have introduced behaviors and cultures that I don't have the time to explain, but I'm sure you understand what I mean.</p><p>"Yeah! Take that!"</p><p>Right, this is a behavior I can't explain. I've never seen Yuigahama so cool. She just aced the entire enemy team. What world have we entered? That just makes me feel worse about dying first. It's like none of her teammates were even necessary. Have mercy on my poor ego, Yuigahama-san!</p><p>"Shall we continue for another round?"</p><p>"Yes please."</p><p>I reply a little too quickly and Yukinoshita shoots me a smug look while putting a finger to her lips.</p><p>"My, your pride must be properly thrashed right about now."</p><p>"Mhmm… I don't want to hear that from someone with zero kills."</p><p>"That's some cheap provocation. Yuigahama-san is skilled and has more experience, so I have no problem with being outplayed by her."</p><p>"Uhuh."</p><p>So the Ice Queen says, but I could see her eyebrow twitch at that last sentence. Can't get that by me… Yuigahama tilts her head and lets out a cute hmm as she looks at the screen.</p><p>"Oh… I don't really know this map."</p><p>"It's a new one. There was a pretty big update just this morning."</p><p>With my reply, a light flares up in her eyes and her posture straightens temporarily before leaning onto the table.</p><p>"Ohhhh, so that's what it was?"</p><p>"Yuigahama, you didn't check the patch notes?" (3)</p><p>"But, they don't really change much of the game, right?"</p><p>Of course they do! What if they nerfed the damage of your favorite weapon? Removed your favorite piece of cover from a familiar map? These things are the lifeblood to the body that is online first-person shooter games. Always review recent patch notes, otherwise you risk running into a match and ruining your ranking thinking your weapon was still in the meta. Source: me.</p><p>"They change everything..."</p><p>"Huh? I think I'm doing okay without reading them."</p><p>"Tch…"</p><p>"Hikki, you're not jealous, are you?"</p><p>An irritating grin creeps its way onto her face and reveals her inner Uzaki-chan. (4)</p><p>"D-don't say that… I'm just shocked you didn't know."</p><p>"Hikki… it's okay!"</p><p>You know, support is supposed to make me feel better about myself. Despite the words, I'm not getting any of that.</p><p>"Onii-chan, we accept you as the unskilled mobile gamer you are! In fact, I've been accepting all of you for the past 15 years!"</p><p>Wait wait wait… accepting? Not loving? Komachi-chan… that wasn't very nice. I'll make sure to ruffle your hair when we get home.</p><p>"But it's fine now… good people really love onii-chan now. Oh… that was so high in points!"</p><p>The other girls in the room chuckled. Yuigahama chuckled but I couldn't read her face from my seat. Yukinoshita made a small smile and made momentary eye contact with me but looked down as quickly as the blush that came to her. This girl is too cute, I swear…</p><p>As uncomfortable as that statement felt, I couldn't help but smile. How can someone be this cute? I walked up to my dear little sister and ruffled her hair a bit, to which she seemed to enjoy for half a second before realizing where she was.</p><p>"Oi oi, please don't mess my hair up, onii-chan. That was kinda gross to do in public, you know?"</p><p>"Yes yes, I'm the gross onii-chan who loves you too much, and you really like that."</p><p>After playing with my little sister's hair, I walked back to my seat.</p><p>"Yeah... people really do love Hikki."</p><p>Yuigahama smiled sweetly but didn't look at any of us, instead focusing on her screen once more.</p><p>"Ohhh, the match is starting!"</p><p>Yukinoshita and Komachi each sent their own sad smiles to no one in particular while the latter looked particularly uncomfortable and guilty. I just fixed my collar (or pretended to) and looked to the game that had just finished loading us in.</p><p>"Yukinon, let's go together!"</p><p>"Roger, I'll stack behind you."</p><p>"Komachi-chan, go with Hikki. We don't know this map well."</p><p>"Yes ma'am!"</p><p>Huh? Yuigahama wasn't this chatty previously.</p><p>"Oh!"</p><p>On the upper right corner of my screen, a notification presented itself saying Yuigahama had just gotten sniped. The victim pouted for a moment before shifting to a darker expression.</p><p>"Mou… Yukinon, avenge meeeee!"</p><p>She then hugged Yurinoshita tightly from behind, causing her to clam up and turn a bit red.</p><p>"Yuigahama-san… I can't play like this."</p><p>"Yukinon… you promised!"</p><p>"Huh? Oh, um… Y-yui-san, you're hugging me too tightly…"</p><p>To that, Yurigahama loosened her vise-grip around Yurinoshita's shoulders and instead opted to lightly embrace them instead. The hugger in question wore a soft expression; her eyes almost in a sleepy-state. What broke her out of it was the sudden blasting of a pop song from her phone.</p><p>"Waaah!"</p><p>She yelps in surprise and swipes her phone to answer a call.</p><p>"Yahallo! Huh? Oh, sure sure, I'm on the way!"</p><p>"Who was that, Yui-san?"</p><p>"Oh, just Yumiko… She uh, was inviting me somewhere... Is it okay if I go?"</p><p>"Hmm? You don't need to ask for our permission."</p><p>"Yeah, but like… I'm kinda used to leaving when you do, you know?"</p><p>"Ah… well go ahead."</p><p>Yukinoshita sent her off with a smile, though the cheery feeling seemed to have missed Yuigahama despite talking to Miura so joyously. Well… we knew what it'd be like down the road, right?</p><p>"Bye guys…"</p><p>"Bye bye, Yui-san!"</p><p>"Goodbye."</p><p>"See you…"</p><p>Yuigahama shut the door on her way out. I couldn't help but notice how the mood suddenly dropped, though we were all still looking at our phones while playing.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything bad when I said that thing about onii-chan."</p><p>Komachi spoke up softly with a somewhat empty smile.</p><p>"We know. I-it's not your fault, Komachi-san."</p><p>"Yeah… don't worry too much about that."</p><p>When I made my decision, I knew this was the kind of normal that we'd be experiencing, at least for a while or so. It wasn't what either of the girls had in mind, but I needed- no, wanted to achieve something tangible; something real, even if it would prove difficult or if we were scared of it. In fact, it's because we were scared of it that it needed to be tested and proven. It helps that Komachi was the new president of the club. It relieved some of the tension she'd feel if it was just the three original members. I'm glad she still wants to attend club meetings, even if her attendance was irregular or that she never stayed too long when she did attend. But I can't help but feel a little bad about the situation.</p><p>The answer to Yuigahama's consultation was something she ultimately had to find the answers to herself. We're just here to help her on that path... or try to. One way or another, I was the one who caused this situation. It's not ideal, but it was better than the alternative. Anything was, really. Hiratsuka-sensei said that this is just something to be expected on the path to something genuine. People hurt each other just by existing; because they care; because they don't understand each other completely. It's a delicate balance. But, if our painful and uncomfortable experience leads to something like what we're experiencing now, then perhaps that's a big part of what makes life interesting. I wouldn't trade that decision no matter how selfish it was. Man… I was right about Hiratsuka-sensei. The men she meets just have no taste.</p><p>"Mhmm… I'm proud of the three of you, you know?"</p><p>The match had just ended and Komachi looked at us tenderly with a glint in her eyes. If I was in a particularly bad mood, I think that look would've saved and reaffirmed my belief. Yukinoshita seemed to agree as well, putting a softly closed fist to her chest.</p><p>"So am I."</p><p>My partner looked at me and smiled, to which I replied in similar fashion. Komachi on the other hand started to smirk.</p><p>"I don't mind if you two sit closer together, you know. Nothing's stopping you."</p><p>"Komachi-san!"</p><p>Yukinoshita exclaimed with a flustered look and I averted my eyes to stare at the door. What an interesting structure…</p><p>"Come on… I don't mind it, unless you went too far."</p><p>Komachi, that's not nice to say. We're quite an innocent pairing. Besides, I feel a bit guilty about it especially considering Yuigahama just left… Not that I don't want to. Well, let's see… if we continue to play together, it'll be easier coordinating strategies on the fly. If someone comes in with a request, they wouldn't have to look left and right while talking (that's quite tiring, you knowwww?). If I want to discuss plans for the request, it'd also be easier to dissect details with my clubmates right beside me… but that wasn't a problem before-</p><p>My excuses are locked and loaded.</p><p>"Well, it'd uh… be easier to communicate when playing or when we have a request, right? It's n-not a bad idea…"<br/>
"I s-see your point… Yes, you may sit here."</p><p>I scratched my head as Yukinoshita held her elbows like a bashful maiden. I took my chair and placed it on her left side in between her and my sister, not wanting to move Yuigahama's chair out of a weird respect. It's not like sitting on or moving that chair will incur a bad jinx, what's your problem? Stupid! Idiot! Hachiman!</p><p>"You two shouldn't have to make excuses, you know?"</p><p>Me and Yukinoshita gulped and flinched at Komachi's phrasing.</p><p>Hey hey, Komachiiiii… you've already stabbed us, why do you have to twist the knife further? I hate how right you are…</p><p>Yukinoshita moved her chair a little to her right and left less than an arm's distance between me and her. Komachi chuckled but otherwise didn't mind and looked back at her phone to browse her social media feed. Ahhh… doing this because your sister suggested it is the worst! I wanna hide under a duvet and die…</p><p>But that was pretty high in Komachi points, thank you.</p><p>Yukinoshita covered her mouth and uh, coughed twice. She still couldn't make eye contact with either me or Komachi. I wasn't doing any better, I didn't really know what to do. My senses were being overwhelmed on all fronts; my nose was enveloped by the subtle scent of her shampoo and soap, I could somehow feel her body heat from a considerable distance (or was that just me? Am I sweating?). Out of the corner of my eye I saw a blushing and uneasy Yukinoshita. In response, she tucked a strand of hair behind her reddening ear with the graceful movement of her hand.</p><p>Dammit… Why was that so attractive? What kind of riajuu have I turned into? Quick, find something to distract myself from these cringe-inducing feelings!</p><p>*Knock Knock*</p><p>As comical as this situation was turning out to be, we were saved by the sudden intrusion. Yes, one way to avoid your discomfort is to bury yourself in work to look like you have a reasonable excuse to be apart from your feelings for at least a little while. The Romcom Gods seemed to be way too playful with this plane of existence as of late.</p><p>"Come innnn!"</p><p>Komachi cheerfully exclaimed as she put her phone down and put her hands on the desk. My seatmate looked as well and I figured I should do the same.</p><p>"Excuse me…"</p><p>Our customer right now had blue-silverish hair in a ponytail held up by a scrunchie. The one and only brocon/siscon Kawasaki Saki. (5)</p><p>"Ah, Saki-san! Yahallo!"</p><p>"Good afternoon, Kawasaki-san."</p><p>I merely offered a wave of my hand and she nodded back awkwardly.</p><p>"Y-yo… so uh, I'd like to make a request."</p><p>"Mhmmmm?"</p><p>Now that I look at this poor sight. I realize what Hiratsuka-sensei meant when she said that me and Yukinoshita were "terrible at communicating". We can't help it, okay? Loners spend too much time thinking rather than acting and Kawasaki was no different. Eye contact seemed to be oddly hard for her but she did rather well and managed to at least look at me in the eyes as I was in the center.</p><p>"My parents won't be home for the weekend because of a work trip, and Taishi and I aren't gonna be home until tomorrow morning. I was looking for someone who could babysit Keika…"</p><p>Oh nice, a simple request, and one that's straight to the point. This semester starts off simple at least. And there's the added benefit of hanging with Kei-chan! I don't quite like to work, as I have told myself repeatedly. Hanging out with Keika is nothing like work, thankfully.</p><p>"I see, that's a rather simple request."</p><p>Yukinoshita tapped her chin.</p><p>"Hikigaya-kun, do you mind?"</p><p>"Hmm, alright."</p><p>"Onii-chan?!"</p><p>Komachi slammed the table in shock with a ridiculous expression, getting a yelp out of all of us.</p><p>"Y-yes, Komachi?"</p><p>"Are you okay? What kind of onii-chan of mine willingly accepts work without complaining first?"</p><p>"Komachi, that was a bit offensive to hear from you. What's Isshiki been telling you?"</p><p>"Um, I don't need Iroha-senpai to tell me how you are, you knowwww?"</p><p>I don't want to say it, much less think, but is Komachi jealous that I want to dote on another imouto? Wait, no. Stop projecting, gomii-chan!</p><p>"I don't see any problem with me taking up the request; Kei-chan's really friendly with me, you know? It's the most logical solution."</p><p>I waved my hands unnaturally at that last sentence, much to Yukinoshita's facepalming disapproval. Why did I do that? Is Tamanawa my puppet master? I should never say "logical" ever again. It brings up too many painful memories.</p><p>"Mou… what do you say, Saki-san?"</p><p>"Well… he's right about Kei-chan liking him a lot, so I'd like it if she was as comfortable as possible."</p><p>"Right…"</p><p>Komachi started scratching her head. Umm… why are you thinking so hard about this? Don't make this more complicated than it should be.</p><p>"Okay! I'm making a decision as club president."</p><p>Oh my, I'm so proud to see that my dear imouto has taken the initiative and already made decisive action. It might've brought a tear to my eye…</p><p>"Yukino-san, please accompany onii-chan on this request!"</p><p>Komachi… why? What did I ever do to you? Aside from being myself for the past 17 years, but still, why?</p><p>"Um, I'm not against the idea…" She said shyly.</p><p>"Then, n-neither am I."</p><p>The two of us made the silent agreement to stop trying to contain or react to Komachi. Better to spare ourselves the embarrassment, especially in front of Kawasaki. It's not like we didn't want this outcome, so if anything we should be thanking our club president. Key word is should. Komachi doesn't need that to go to her head.</p><p>"What time do you want us to be there, Kawasaki-san?"</p><p>"Um… I actually- could you pick Keika up from her school? It's ending in about 30 minutes."</p><p>As I was saying… the Romcom Gods are having a bit too much fun. It's as if each god was in a tournament arc of who could make Hikigaya Hachiman's life the corniest existence ever. With a sigh, I nodded and looked at my partner, who offered a shy smile.</p><p>"I gotta head home right now and prepare my things. After you pick Keika up, bring her home and I'll give you the rundown of the house and what you need to do."<br/>
"Sure, yeah."</p><p>Kawasaki gave a nod and looked at Komachi, who was smiling as if she had nothing to do with what was going on, which she didn't… sort of.</p><p>"Onii-chan, onee- I mean Yukino-san. It sounds like you need to fulfill a request right about now!"</p><p>A bit too late to correct yourself there, no?</p><p>"Sorry for bringing this up on short notice, by the way…"</p><p>"It's alright, Kawasaki-san. We don't mind."</p><p>Weren't you nervous about this just a second ago? At least you're positive about this.</p><p>"Let's go, Hikigaya-kun."</p><p>"Yeah… will you be fine here, Komachi?</p><p>"I was actually gonna close up the club right now. I've also got something to attend to!"</p><p>"Ooohhh, I see I see."</p><p>Would it happen to be related to a certain bedbug/mite/maggot who calls me onii-san? Why is that the vibe I'm getting?</p><p>"See ya."</p><p>Kawasaki walked out the door and we followed suit, only to wait for Komachi to properly lock the door. Following that, she walked fast to the faculty room, leaving me and Yukinoshita trailing behind, side-by-side at a significantly slower pace. The sun had already begun to set, weirdly enough. Which is particularly odd even though the start of spring has long gone. The hallways were decorated with orange-vermillion shades of sunset, like a scene from a movie; nothing more, nothing less than a beautiful view. (6)</p><p>"I just realized." Yukinoshita said.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"It'd be quite inconvenient for me to go back and forth between my apartment and Kawasaki-san's home for clothes. Not to mention the time constraint we're facing now."</p><p>"Right…"</p><p>Alright, do I have any more of those excuses ready to go?</p><p>"We can just stop by my place. I can just let you borrow some of my clean clothes that you can sleep in."</p><p>Wait… that's my excuse? What kind of excuse was that? That wasn't an excuse… Why do I keep saying excuse?</p><p>"Ah, you wouldn't mind?" She said, slightly shocked.</p><p>"I was gonna ask if you wouldn't mind."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Huh… so she really doesn't mind.</p><p>"I was expecting you to state your concern of fearing for your chastity or your aversion to my Hikigerms."</p><p>"Is that so?" She smirked.</p><p>Now it just looks like I'm picking a fight. Where'd the Ice Queen go?</p><p>"As long as you're sure they're clean."</p><p>"Clean as can be."</p><p>"And that they've been decontaminated, purified, and sterilized sometime in the last 48 hours."</p><p>There she is.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but Hachi Co. had to cut corners on the cost of these processes."</p><p>"Why is that?"</p><p>"Our stocks are doing pretty badly; no one's willing to buy them and the labor cost is barely enough to cover expenses."</p><p>"What a horrible corporation. I don't understand how the bank hasn't hounded you down."</p><p>"Well, we're not a corporation, so we're not a legal entity."</p><p>"Even if you were alone, you'd still need some sort of certification."</p><p>"Huh? Who says?"</p><p>Yukinoshita chuckled dryly at the statement as she scratched her cheek.</p><p>"By the way, who's we?"</p><p>"Yeah, well… sole proprietorship is kind of a pain to deal with, you know? I had to look for more… a-attractive options."</p><p>"Oh, and what came to mind?"</p><p>"A p-partnership…"</p><p>As we walked and as I said that, Yukinoshita recoiled at her own interpretation, both of our faces warm. Wait, when did I get closer to her arm?</p><p>"A-ah… right, a merger between small businesses."</p><p>Yes, didn't you remember that you were in this business as well?</p><p>"I'm not sure that's the proper term. I think it's more appropriate to say I knocked on your door out of nowhere and asked to be a partner in your venture."</p><p>"Ah yes… ehehe. I remember clearly."</p><p>I do too… I'm almost at the point where I can recall it and not die of shame.</p><p>"It's a miracle you accepted the offer. All that risk and no guarantee of return; terrible negotiations."</p><p>"Oh, I know… but."</p><p>Yukinoshita stopped walking in front of the hallway windows and turned to me, bathing her beautiful and slender figure in a colored sunset that complimented her blushing expression. With a smile, she replied.</p><p>"I was, and still am, confident that it will work out."</p><p>----------------------------------------------</p><p>1 Refers to a players amount of kills, deaths, and assists in a multiplayer game</p><p>2 Local Area Network</p><p>3 When a game makes a big update, developers note down the changes in the game for player information.</p><p>4 The female protagonist of the manga/anime series "Uzaki-chan Wa Asobitai/ Uzaki-chan Wants to Hang Out!</p><p>5 Not to be confused with a brand of motorcycles</p><p>6 Quote from the anime film "Kimi no Na wa/Your Name"</p><p>Hope you guys liked that! Please don't hold back with your comments (inb4 i regret saying this) and stay safe!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1-2: And so, the two start to bloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys! Hopefully I'm this consistent when uploading chapters in the future (unlikely as it seems since school is around the corner for me). I hope you don't find this chapter boring. Enjoy!</p><p>"Do you see Keika-chan?"</p><p>"Hmm, no…"</p><p>Hold up, doesn't this look weird? The other adults picking up their kids from school seem to think so. Their awkward and polite glances are only confirming the uneasiness me and Yukinoshita are feeling right now. This is a soap-opera level of misunderstanding; two not-blood related high-schoolers in their school uniforms picking up a child.</p><p>Are they teenage parents?</p><p>Imagine the look on their faces when they see we're her for Keika.</p><p>They adopted a child?! At that age?!</p><p>Wait, no… Maybe they'll think we're babysitters, or cousins, or-</p><p>What am I thinking about? Why am I so concerned?</p><p>I guess I was right about one thing before; I'm massively self-conscious.</p><p>"Hikigaya-kun, please refrain from darting your eyes around the campus like you belong on some government watchlist."</p><p>She darts her eyes just as much with an unusual tension to her, specifically retained in her shoulders, which were arching like they were some gothic cathedral's steeples.</p><p>"I see you're feeling just as self-conscious as I am."</p><p>"It's only natural, right?"</p><p>"Heh… Can you imagine if Haruno-san was in the area?"</p><p>"Ugh… please don't say that."</p><p>I can already imagine how that situation will play out…</p><p>"Oh, Hikigaya-kunnnnn, what are you- Huh?! Yukino-chan?! Did you suddenly make a baby and have somehow secretly enrolled her here? Mouuu… why didn't you say so? onee-chan is hurt!"</p><p>Sounds terrifying… and she said she'd dote on me way more now after the prom. That's almost the reverse of what I expected would happen. Wait, we only met last year; how could we have a child old enough to go to school?</p><p>My thoughts are terrifying, save me, Totsuka!</p><p>"Hah? AHHH! HA-CHAN!"</p><p>The voice that saved me from despair was not actually Totsuka (much to my disappointment). It actually belonged to one of the cutest existences known to Japan; Kawasaki Keika. She ran along with her tiny backpack and ran into my thighs to hug them fiercely</p><p>Oh my God… I can understand Kawasaki's siscon nature perfectly. I mean, I of all people should understand, but now I have reaffirmed my faith in siscon-hood and have gained a newfound respect for Kawasaki.</p><p>"Ah… Hi there, Keika-chan…"</p><p>Yukinoshita waved shyly at the little silver cutie, who responded with a shy nod as she slowly retreated behind my legs and held onto my pants. Apparently, the uneasiness is contagious.</p><p>"H-hi…"</p><p>I nodded to my partner, who seemed to get the message. She responded by crouching down to Keika's eye level and smiling.</p><p>"My name is Yukino. I hope we can get along."</p><p>Keika averted her eyes bashfully, digging her face into my thighs, and mumbled something.</p><p>"Kei-chan." I said. "Please tell her what you feel."</p><p>"Ah… okay… I want to call you Yu-chan…"</p><p>Yukinoshita's mouth went slightly agape as she chuckled to herself.</p><p>"Okay, and I'll call you Kei-chan?"</p><p>"Mhmm…"</p><p>Although shy, Kei-chan seemed to already like Yukinoshita (thankfully). Is it me or does she seem to really love loners? First her sister, then me, and now Yukinoshita. Clearly this girl has immeasurable levels of cute charm, seeing as how she gets otherwise solitary people to want to protect her. Is she an angel? No, no… this amount of cute should definitely be government-regulated. This is terrorism; kawaiism? Wait… isn't that just called moe?</p><p>"Alright, Kei-chan, let's go home."</p><p>She tugged on my sleeve and looked up to me sweetly.</p><p>"I want to hold your hand, Ha-chan…"</p><p>Hnggggg…</p><p>As we started walking to the Kawasaki residence, I couldn't help but look to my right and watch Yukinoshita's effortlessly graceful movements. The sun had almost completely set, letting in dark blues and purples into the horizon above the fleeing orange. The suburban neighborhood was rather quiet as well, creating a calm mood that we didn't feel the need to fill in with empty words. I couldn't help but think about what she said when we left the clubroom.</p><p>What kind of idiot have I become… I smiled to myself softly.</p><p>If the me from one year ago was told that a girl, moreso Yukinoshita Yukino, would say such sweet and cute things to me, he would've laughed heartily and said it was a lie; a hurtful sham. When all you've experienced (or all you thought you've experienced) is disheartening and unfortunate, your brain conditions itself to handle the pain. A person's ego is fragile, and will justify the events in a way that puts you on top. If a girl rejects your confession, you will find yourself thinking things like "Well, her personality was terrible anyway…" or "It wouldn't have worked out anyway…".</p><p>For a while, these excuses seem to work- actually, no. The excuses never work. It's pretty amazing how capable we think we are at lying to ourselves. No one wants to be hurt, no one wants to be wrong. We build walls around ourselves, and cover our faces with masks in order to create a situation where we're always gonna be right. No matter what the truth may be, as long as we don't see it, we'll feel better about ourselves. No one can read minds; the only ones we can read are our own. So how long do we expect to keep secrets in the same room we reside in?</p><p>"I was, and still am confident, that it will work out."</p><p>When she said those words, bathed in the glow of the late sunset, it hit me; the walls I built were almost completely torn down. It reminded me of her confession after the second prom when we were wrapping up the venue and she stood in front of me under the pale moonlight.</p><p>"Hikigaya-kun, I love you."</p><p>Back then, I would've thought these words had no meaning; if there was no physical display, action, or interpretation for these words, then I would have doubted that they were ever genuine; just out of pure cynical habit. But looking back on that night, and looking at the situation of our relationship now, I think I could feel the words coming to life. Whether it's through the nervous look in her eyes, the sweetness of her scent, the subtle body language, or the warmth of our touch, I could say with confidence that what we have is something good, not codependent, not reliant on misunderstood feelings and excuses. This is a path I want to tread.</p><p>"Hikigaya-kun?"</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>Wait, where was I? Oh right, we were suddenly in front of Kawasaki's house, ringing her doorbell.</p><p>"You seemed to be in your own world for the duration of our walk here."</p><p>"Well…"</p><p>She was completely right.</p><p>"What were you thinking about?"</p><p>"Oh, ummm…"</p><p>As mundane as this interaction seemed to an outside perspective, neither of us really cared much to ask these sorts of questions before. For me, it was only Hiratsuka-sensei or Komachi who were comfortable enough to prod me for my thoughts. Yukinoshita never really had someone like that, not when it mattered. Knowing how Yukinoshita operates, this question was rather flattering. It wasn't a pre-programmed stock question used in formal events or parties, this was actual interest.</p><p>"Just… thinking about prom; how far we've come, you know?"</p><p>She smiled as she ran a hand through her smooth hair. The door was answered and Kawasaki emerged with her hair down, but with clothes suggesting she was just preparing to head out. Now that's an ultra-rare sight, what would Yukinoshita look like with other hairstyles…</p><p>"Oh, welcome to my place, I guess…"</p><p>Kawasaki looked down and saw her adorable little sister.</p><p>"Kei-chan! How are you?" She said as she bent down and grabbed her cheeks and patted her head, seemingly at the same time; coordinating her attacks in an effort to get the maximum amount of headpatting and protection. Why do I feel like what I'm witnessing is familiar? Kei-chan isn't some loli ghost… All that's missing is Kawasaki repeatedly kissing her cheeks like a madwoman. (1)</p><p>"Kei-channnn… What did you do in school? Were you okay? No one hurt you?"</p><p>Umm hi, Kawasaki; we're still here just so you know… I guess it's more excusable to be a siscon when said little sister is a child or if you're a pretty girl. Is that why people call me weird whenever I praise Komachi? Some people just don't understand the sanctity of imouto-hood...</p><p>"Sa-chan... Hihihihi… Do you have to goooo? Stay hereee."</p><p>"I'm super sorry, 'kay? I'll be back tomorrow morning. Ha-chan and ummm… Yu-chan will take care of you tonight, okay?"</p><p>Yukinoshita felt uneasy as she rolled her shoulders to the sound of Yu-chan coming out of Kawasaki's mouth. I mean… it's probably strange to hear any acquaintance call you by a cute nickname.</p><p>"Mhmmm…"</p><p>Keika's response seemed to lack some of its natural spunk. Seems like we'll have to get Kei-chan comfortable with Yukinoshita. To my knowledge, the Ice Queen doesn't seem to have much experience in dealing with kids, unfortunately, but it should be a rather simple task. Even simpler if Keika were a cat.</p><p>Nyaaa… Nyaaa… Maybe Yukinoshita should just start headpatting Keika?</p><p>"A-anyway…" Kawasaki sputtered. "Let me show you around the house so you can get familiar."</p><p>Kawasaki gave us an impromptu tour of her place in order for us to properly maintain the house and take care of Keika. The little one ran off somewhere for the meantime. Their living room was rather nice; it was similar to ours actually. I suppose that's to be expected when we live in similar neighborhoods. One major difference was that it was absolutely loaded with family pictures. It's easy to forget that this family had five children in total, and from a (assumedly) relatively young couple no less.</p><p>This couple could single-handedly bring Japan's declining young population back into the green.</p><p>She then showed us to the kitchen, the dining area, the bathrooms, and to Keika's room, which she shared with the two other Kawasaki siblings.</p><p>"This is a bedroom for three." Yukinoshita noted. "Where are the other two?"</p><p>"Ah right… some relatives took them in for the weekend. Some sort of practice for parenthood or something."</p><p>I stand corrected, it seems that this entire family will save our great country's population.</p><p>"If they were here, I'm not sure I would've been comfortable with asking you for help…"</p><p>That's assuming you were actually comfortable asking us in the first place.</p><p>"A-anyway… you can use the ingredients in the kitchen, and all the kitchenware as long as you wash all of them. Give Keika a bath about… two hours from now and make sure she gets to bed at the most three hours before midnight."</p><p>Me and Yukinoshita nod in response.</p><p>"And um…" She squirms slightly. "I forgot to mention this earlier… but since this isn't a normal request, I was gonna pay you tomorrow."</p><p>A light bulb flickered in my head but my partner seemed to disagree.</p><p>"That will be unnecessary, Kawasaki-san. You came to the Service Club for this. As far as we're concerned, that's a request for the club, not for a worker."</p><p>"But if you still want to pay us, then of course we can't really stop you- ouch!"</p><p>A sharp pain erupted from my left thigh and I noticed Yukinoshita was pinching it.</p><p>"Hikigaya-kun…" She smiled devilishly. "This is a club activity."</p><p>Hey hey, why is her inner Haruno-san coming out? What's with this family? Will the Curse of Hatred awaken the true power behind their eyes?! (2)</p><p>"A-ah… Please, Yukinoshita… I really wanna pay you guys for your trouble."</p><p>Kawasaki noticed the situation and intervened, humbly making an unnecessarily deep bow to us.</p><p>Isn't that deep of a bow kind of excessive? What kind of scandal did your company get into? (3)</p><p>Yukinoshita suddenly clammed up and was seemingly flustered at the show of insistence and respect on Kawasaki's end.</p><p>"I s-see… if you really want to, then we cannot stop you."</p><p>"Isn't that what I just said?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>My partner sighs in response and then stares at me. It's hard to forget that Yukinoshita's pride is quite something. The Service Club was built on well… service, and to her, that would turn into something shallow if it turned out to be a paid effort.</p><p>"G-guys…" Kawasaki scratched the back of her head. "I gotta go now…"</p><p>Yukinoshita and I broke out of our little staredown and walked with Kawasaki to the door. As she was tying her hair into her usual style, she turned back to us and smiled.</p><p>"See ya. And thank you, really."</p><p>"Take care, Kawasaki-san."</p><p>"Yeah, see ya."</p><p>The two of us walked back into the house with a wave and Yukinoshita's glare returned.</p><p>This is the part where we talk about our problems.</p><p>"A-are you mad?"</p><p>I scratched my elbow awkwardly and didn't make proper eye contact. Yukinoshita's gaze softened a bit, turning rather demure.</p><p>"Well… I just think it's unusual to be receiving compensation for something done as a Service Club activity. Isn't this something that should be done without expecting anything in return?"</p><p>"Well, it's not like we were asking us to pay her. That was just something she decided to do on her own. We can't really stop her from doing that, right?"</p><p>"You're right. It just doesn't feel right to me."</p><p>We walked back into the living room without much thought and sat down on the couch, both rather close to each other, almost shoulder-to-shoulder. This sort of close contact was fine since we were alone; no sly and teasing imouto is here to make this situation feel awkward.</p><p>"Hmm… service without compensation; doesn't that bring up bad memories?"</p><p>Yukinoshita nodded and frowned.</p><p>"What you used to do… that seems a bit different from a lack of compensation. It was more like service with your dignity as the price, except no one ever agreed on that being the cost."</p><p>"Hah… yeah." I grimaced lightly. "I kind of cringe when I recall how I used to do things back then; how I used to think."</p><p>She replied with a sad smile and sat deeper into the couch, signalling that she wanted to speak for a while longer.</p><p>"Mhmm... " She giggled softly. "You're speaking as if this was a life you experienced decades ago."</p><p>"Hah… kinda feels like that, to be honest."</p><p>"Indeed… t-tell me something, Hikigaya-kun."</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>Yukinoshita turned to face me. Her sudden apprehension was apparent and her eye contact was off.</p><p>"Why were you-"</p><p>"H- Ha-chan?"</p><p>The two of us were broken out of the moment when a shy Keika poked around a corner of the wall. The two of us stiffened up like a board and stood up to find the little girl.</p><p>Kei-chan, please don't interrupt important romantic developments like that. It's really not nice, you know? You get a pass for now, though.</p><p>"What's up, Kei-chan?" I asked, approaching her casually.</p><p>"Ah, I just… I wanna watch something on the TV. Can I sit on the couch?"</p><p>"Sure, you live here, don't you?"</p><p>"Okay…"</p><p>That's not how you respond to a question looking for confirmation...</p><p>"Um, I think I'll start preparing dinner. Is there anything you want to eat, Kei-chan?"</p><p>Sensing the discomfort, Yukinoshita, speaks up and approaches me and the little girl.</p><p>"C-can I have ice cream?"</p><p>"Kei-chan…" I wag my finger like some doting mother. "You should only eat that after dinner."</p><p>"But you let me have some food that one time!"</p><p>Huh? What time? When I bumped into the two of them in that cafe?</p><p>"Okay, but you're not supposed to do that all the time. Once in a while is okay, otherwise your tummy won't feel good."</p><p>"Mmmkay…"</p><p>Keika subtly pouts in response to my parental wisdom.</p><p>Okay, that almost worked on me… Almost. That made a significant dent in my health and defense stat.</p><p>"So what do you want for dinner?"</p><p>"Umm, noodles with sauce, please."</p><p>"Noodles with sauce- what?"</p><p>Yukinoshita stumps herself over that seemingly ridiculous statement. Oh that's right, she needs to be educated on child lingo. It's its own sophisticated language, only the most experienced siscon- I mean older sibling would understand.</p><p>"Yukinoshita, I think she means something like pasta."</p><p>"Ahhh, that does make sense…" She taps her chin and looks to her right. "Kei-chan, what color is the noodle sauce?"</p><p>Ah good, she really catches on quick. Though I never thought I'd ever hear her say noodle sauce. Noodle sauce… why is that funny?</p><p>"Um, like white and green or something…"</p><p>"Must be something like pesto carbonara… Okay, I'll cook that for you."</p><p>Yukinoshita makes her usual soft smile and Keika's cheeks redden as she timidly walks to the couch.</p><p>"I suppose I'll start cooking now."</p><p>"Yeah, I'll help you."</p><p>I start walking to the kitchen but Yukinoshita grabs my wrist gently.</p><p>When did she go from sleeve grabbing to wrist holding? That's progress for her. Well, only for someone like her, really.</p><p>"No no, I think you should accompany Kei-chan. She's much more comfortable with you. I don't want to take that away from you."</p><p>"Take what away, exactly?"</p><p>"Take away the fact that a girl would choose you over someone else."</p><p>Ummm, Yukinoshita? Isn't that kind of a self-burn?</p><p>"Umm… that doesn't really work. Your Yukipedia needs an update on the insults page."</p><p>"Ah… it seems you are correct. I must consult with Komachi-san."</p><p>"I think her database is out of date as well… It looks I've been improving as of late."</p><p>"As much as I don't want to admit it, you might be correct."</p><p>"Didn't you just admit it?"</p><p>"Don't think about it too much, otherwise your Hikibrain will fail to compute it. Go on and give Kei-chan some company, okay?"</p><p>Yukinoshita walked past me and into the kitchen, giggling softly. With a chuckle, I turn around back into the living room to see that Kei-chan has already started to watch something hilariously familiar.</p><p>This'll be easier than I thought...</p><p>"Ah, Kei-chan." I sat beside her from a reasonable distance. "You really like Pan-san?"</p><p>"Yeah! Hihihi. He's cute and I like watching him!"</p><p>I didn't need to look, but I felt Yukinoshita's gaze peering down at us from the kitchen.</p><p>Yukinoshita-san, please focus on the kitchen unless you want to create Yuigahama-quality meals.</p><p>"What about Pan-san do you think is cute?"</p><p>"Umm…"</p><p>Just the sheer fact of him being a panda would be cute… but those eyes leave something to be desired. Also, why is he always carrying that bottle around with him. It can't be water; who carries water in a bottle? It has to be alcohol but he's marketed to kids... And why does he just have that piece of leaf hanging out of his mouth? Is it some sort of oral hygiene? Is he one of those cowboys from American movies?</p><p>"I just think he's cute…"</p><p>"Hmm, you want to know a secret, Kei-chan?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>I whisper softly and she brings her ear closer to me.</p><p>"Yu-chan also really likes Pan-san…"</p><p>"Hah? Really?!"</p><p>Kei-chan makes a small scene; pumping her arms and looking at me with the happiest expression I've seen thus far.</p><p>"Yes, she does! You don't have to be scared of her."</p><p>"Ah… yeah."</p><p>Her expression turns a bit sour as she dangles her feet and watches them sway from the couch.</p><p>"How come you're shy around her?"</p><p>"Um… I just think she's really pretty and lady-like."</p><p>"Hmm..."</p><p>I understand that perfectly. As much as boys are highly intimidated by attractive girls, it seems that even Kei-chan understands that much.</p><p>You're too pure for this society, who told you to think this way?!</p><p>"What do you think of your onee-chan?"</p><p>"Mmmm?"</p><p>"Isn't Sa-chan also pretty and lady-like?"</p><p>"Yeah…"</p><p>"Your onee-chan and Yu-chan are kind of like each other, you know? In school, Sa-chan doesn't spend time with a lot of people."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>The image she has of Kawasaki is vastly different, and that's to be expected really. She only sees the caring onee-chan, and everyone else sees what they think is a delinquent loner.</p><p>"I don't either. In fact, the same is with Yu-chan. We're all kind of like that, actually."</p><p>This logic is a bit questionable, but a child would take it and accept it from a trusted person. Kawasaki and Yukinoshita are both rather standoffish and a bit socially inept but they're both kind and warm people deep down. It's just hard for them to get their feelings across, and most people would keep their distance from them.</p><p>"So yeah, Yu-chan might seem a bit scary at first, but she's very kind and sometimes funny."</p><p>Sometimes…</p><p>"And now that you know she also likes Pan-san… I think you two'll get along just fine."</p><p>"Okay…"</p><p>Kei-chan smiles and nods, while she returns her attention to Pan-san's antics on the screen.</p><p>"If you're okay with it, I'm going to help Yu-chan make food. Will you stay here?"</p><p>"Okay, Ha-chan!"</p><p>Now that should do it. I wonder how dinner is coming along… From where I am currently, the faint smell of herbs, cream, and boiling water (yes, that has a smell) seemed to portray a homely scene. Reminded me of coming home to see Komachi, except the cook was umm… not Komachi.</p><p>"I'm home…" I jokingly and silently say</p><p>"Welcome home-"</p><p>Yukinoshita says so nonchalantly but tenses up at the last syllable, stopping her from mashing more garlic. Her ears redden and I feel heat rising in my cheeks.</p><p>Crap, I was kinda hoping she wouldn't hear that… kinda.</p><p>"S-so, how's the noodle with sauce coming up?"</p><p>"The sauced noodles are coming up fine."</p><p>Yukinoshita stayed in her uniform, minus the blazer and now with her long sleeves rolled up to her elbows and an apron covering. The noodles had just completely softened and sunk into the boiling water as Yukinoshita had just finished mashing some garlic cloves.</p><p>"Hikigaya-kun, would you kindly?"</p><p>She flipped a knife around and pointed the handle to me, in another hand she held a sizable onion. Now's the time to properly refine and show off my househusbandry. I took the knife and started to get to work on a chopping board that was set out on the counter.</p><p>"My, I didn't expect you to be so wonderfully adequate at anything remotely related to cooking."</p><p>"I don't brag about wanting to be a househusband for no reason."</p><p>"Still, I'm surprised. Anyway, how's Kei-chan doing?"</p><p>"She seems to be a bit more like her chipper self. Pan-san seems to have that effect, it seems."</p><p>"She is a smart child. Her taste is already laudable."</p><p>You would say such a thing, huh.</p><p>"Yukinoshita, how do you feel about kids?"</p><p>Yukinoshita seems to space out for a few seconds. She coughs into her elbows twice.</p><p>What about that statement was confusing? Wait- oh. We need to get our heads out of the gutter quick...</p><p>"I m-mean how do you feel around them, yeah t-that."</p><p>"O-oh, well. I can't say I have much experience in that regard. What is the appropriate amount of child speak I should use? Isn't it a bit insulting to speak to a child in a purely infantile manner?"</p><p>"I don't think kids have that sort of pride yet… You should be fine, really. You already have more common ground than you think. I told her you and her onee-chan are fairly similar."</p><p>"Oh? I suppose I can see the similarities…"</p><p>"Right, so I told her she didn't have much to worry about."</p><p>"I'm not sure that's a convincing argument."</p><p>"It isn't, but Keika's a child, so she can understand that much."</p><p>Yukinoshita takes something out from the pocket of her skirt; a sky-blue hair tie. She then swiftly ties a portion of her hair to the back of her head and wraps her hand around and around. When she finished, she had a messy bun with two thick strands on either side of her head dangling.</p><p>"Ah, you had that hairstyle that one night, didn't you?"</p><p>I heard from Komachi that girls like it when you remember these seemingly innocuous details. Luckily, I seemed to have recalled this hairstyle. I didn't have to dig deep, really. I just… remember it rather clearly.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"That night- when Hiratsuka-sensei bought our silence with ramen."</p><p>"O-oh… please forget about that incident."</p><p>"I'm still not sure why you passed out…"</p><p>Was it the richness of the flavor? Seemed fine to me, honestly. What's with the stigma against ramen anyway? Even Isshiki had a problem when I brought her to that place on one of our, ehem, dates.</p><p>"A-anyway… you were saying?"</p><p>"I think you are look good like that."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Aghhhh… how did I mess up a simple compliment. Please let me Return by Death. Lend me your power, Subaru-san! (4)</p><p>"I m-meant… your hair- you looked really good like that."</p><p>"Oh… thank you."</p><p>Was this an awkward silence? I can't tell anymore. My brain seemed to overload at my masterful complimenting ability. Genuine honesty was not in fact, one of my 108 skills. My specs were not versatile. They still aren't, actually.</p><p>"I'm surprised you remember that."</p><p>"Well, I mostly see you with your hair down without many accessories, so that hair was new to me. Same with the twintails, and stuff."</p><p>"And stuff?"</p><p>"My linguistic abilities are exceptional."</p><p>"Clearly."</p><p>"Yes yes."</p><p>Yukinoshita chuckles and moves to drain the water from the noodle pot. I then place the onion into another pan to cook for a bit.</p><p>"Thank you for that. I'm not used to hearing compliments from you."</p><p>"I uh, well... you're going to hear a lot more of those from now on."</p><p>My partner gasps and tries to (poorly) hide her embarrassment by turning away and trying to focus on plating the food. At the same time, I suddenly feel my limbs tense up. Also why are my armpits sweating?</p><p>"Ah… well… t-thank you."</p><p>I'm really on a roll tonight, aren't I? I'll make sure to scream the pain and shame away when I get home tomorrow. Whoever said "Cool guys use pauses." needs to be more careful with that! That drained a lot of my energy points! (5)</p><p>"A-anytime…"</p><p>Yukinoshita seemingly recovered from her embarrassment and giggled shyly as she took off her apron, hanging it on a nearby rack.</p><p>"Those onions look about ready." She places the toppings and sauce to cook for just the right amount. If the onion flavor gets into that sauce properly, then that's a proper meal.</p><p>"Alright, looks good." I say, checking the vessel quickly.</p><p>"Shall we get to dinner now? Or were you about to shower me with more of your exceptional linguistic abilities?"</p><p>I could only sigh, all embarrassment gone.</p><p>This girl, I swear...</p><p>------------------------------------</p><p>(1) Monogatari series: The main character really likes this one loli ghost. And is uh, very hands on with his affection.</p><p>(2) Naruto series. The Uchiha clan are known for their special eyes and to be extremely vengeful people if the situation takes a bad turn.</p><p>(3) Bowing with different depths holds different meanings in Japan. In this case, Kawasaki makes a rather deep bow, which might be something done by company executives making an apology, or something similar. It shows utmost respect.</p><p>(4) Protagonist of the popular isekai series, Re:zero. Every time he dies, he respawns at a certain point in the past.</p><p>(5) During the "Oregairu Fes." seiyuu event, Sakura Ayane (Iroha's VA) said "Cool guys use pauses" (when using pickup lines on girls) in response to Nakahara Mai's (Haruno's VA) answer during a game they were playing at the time. A fan translated many of the portions and put them on Youtube. Check them out!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 1-3: And so, the two start to bloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys! Important announcement at the end! That's it for now, enjoy the last part of this 'playing house' arc!</p><p>"Ahh, Yu-chan! I want to see it!"</p><p>"Kei-chan... you're squeezing me, and I can't eat."</p><p>It looks like I was worried for nothing. Kei-chan seems to have immediately warmed up to Yukinoshita. Is this the true power of Pan-san? The ability to bring people together is truly a rare and awe-inspiring gift. It takes a lot of energy and competence to do so. I should know. Or maybe that's just for people like me. Is Pan-san actually really sociable? Is he a… riajuu?</p><p>"Yu-chan…"</p><p>"Kei-chan… you're too close."</p><p>This is a familiar sight...</p><p>A child's ability to not be conscious of differences or boundaries is pretty incredible I think. Back then, I thought an innocent kid was someone who would get their heart broken soon enough; the real world and its suffering was inevitable. And well, I don't think that's off the mark. Of course you're gonna be disillusioned eventually…</p><p>"But Yu-chan… you have to show me your collection!"</p><p>"Mmmm… okay then. Don't tell anyone, okay?"</p><p>"Okie dokie!"</p><p>But at least let the kids look back on these days and remember that there's still joy in the world. Even if that takes the form of a teenage girl showing you her most prized possession/s in the world.</p><p>"Woah! All the Pan-san plushies! You sleep with all of them?!"</p><p>"Kei-chan, not so loud!"</p><p>Yukinoshita looks at me with an extremely flustered expression. To which I reply with a chuckle.</p><p>Why am I not at all surprised? I'm pretty sure a certain onee-san has told me of all your bedroom habits; against my will of course.</p><p>"You know, Kei-chan…"</p><p>With a mischievous (and according to most girls, creepy) grin, I decided to make a bad decision.</p><p>"Ha-chan?"</p><p>"Yu-chan likes to hug one of those Pan-san dolls a lot, even when she isn't sleeping."</p><p>"Ahahaha!"</p><p>Keika giggles intensely and hugs the Ice Queen even harder, digging her face into her chest.</p><p>"Hikigaya-kun."</p><p>Suddenly, Yukinoshita looks at me with a smile. And not a smile, mind you. She's shooting me that smile. T-the one t-that's… a bit too terrifying for me, honestly. What is it with her family and menacing auras? Is this what they call stand power? (1)</p><p>"Y-yes?"</p><p>"I won't ask how you know such things, but please keep that to yourself. Kei-chan has promised to do that, and I expect you to show the same restraint a child does."</p><p>Her smile grows ever so slightly, along with the fear I'm experiencing. Luckily, Keika doesn't notice and continues to snuggle up against the scary girl.</p><p>"Anyway, Kei-chan." Yukinoshita looks down and strokes Keika's head and hair. "Let's watch together, okay?"</p><p>"Kay! Oh oh! Yu-chan, Yu-chan!" She tugs her shirt.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"I also like hugging Pan-san!"</p><p>Yukinoshita giggles with a hand to her mouth and looks at me. Obviously, I couldn't help but follow along in the laughter.</p><p>"Let's all watch together!" Kei-chan squealed and trotted along to the couch where she deftly grabbed the remote and resumed the program while jumping onto the couch butt first.</p><p>"Oh, she's done that move a lot, huh?"</p><p>"Indeed she has."</p><p>"You would know."</p><p>"Mhmm. Come."</p><p>We slowly make our way to the couch and I seat myself on Keika's left while Yukinoshita sits on the opposite side. From an outsider looking in, this looks like quite the middle-class dream. Two people sitting down and enjoying their time with a kid in front of the TV while watching the hours go by, talking about nothing. Maybe it's shameful or embarrassing to be thinking, but is this what it would be like sometime down the line? She did tell me to give my life during that um… day. That sounds heavy… and I even told her so. How much did she mean that, I wonder? Even if- especially since those were the words being exchanged between two emotionally and socially incapable loners. Ah, well… I'd rather not overthink this for once. Just keep the faith.</p><p>Look at me, sensei… I'm not a complete lost cause!</p><p>"Hihihi…"</p><p>Kei-chan seems reasonably distracted…</p><p>I just remembered Yukinoshita was about to ask me something before Keika spoke up before dinner. My curiosity got the better of me, and I got off the couch and went over to Yukinoshita's right side, sitting rather close to her.</p><p>"H-hikigaya-kun?"</p><p>Of course, she didn't expect that and so tensed up slightly while moving her hands to her laps. Now I just seem like a thirsty normie. I waited a few seconds before I started talking because I needed to wait for my talking skills to be off cooldown.</p><p>"Ummm, I think you were about to ask something earlier? Before Kei-chan came into the room?"</p><p>Something compelled me to move forward and ask. It always felt odd asking for clarification or advice or anything of the sort. I was always so accustomed to reading between the lines to arrive at the conclusion. When did I realize that I was never going to arrive at correct readings all the time? I'd just come to an answer that fit my idea of right and wrong. All for self-gratification, never for the truth, and never getting to the heart of the issue.</p><p>"D-do you want to talk about that now? In front of Kei-chan?"</p><p>"I think she seems plenty occupied herself."</p><p>"Fufu… I don't think we exist in the same space as her anymore."</p><p>She chuckled and looked at me for a brief second before looking away for another before arriving at the question she held back.</p><p>"I'd like to know more about you; why you turned out the way you did before Hiratsuka-sensei dumped you into my care."</p><p>"Into your care implies you wanted to actually do something caring."</p><p>"Maybe it was that way initially… but now I'd like to know." She smiled caringly.</p><p>"Hmmm…"</p><p>I looked at Keika again to put my worries to rest.</p><p>"Hehehe… Pan-san"</p><p>Alright, the coast is clear.</p><p>"Well, where do we start…"</p><p>"The moment you were born?"</p><p>"Ouch…"</p><p>"I honestly can't believe anyone born with those eyes was destined to be anything else than someone like you."</p><p>If you wanna play it like that…</p><p>"Yeah? Then what does that say about someone like you who-"</p><p>Wait wait wait… am I actually gonna say what I think I'm gonna say?</p><p>"...who started to, you know."</p><p>"Hikigaya-kun, if you don't put your thoughts into words, you'll never get those feelings across." She said with uncharacteristic snark and with her trademark smile.</p><p>Oi oi, where's this smugness coming from? Cheekynoshita is an S+ Ultra Rare existence, for sure.</p><p>"A-anyway… about that."</p><p>Why don't I like this feeling? What's the right way to approach these kinds of conversations? Is there ever an appropriate time for these sorts of things? Maybe it's the lack of a mood; who wants to talk about depressing things when you're watching Pan-san with Kei-chan? Then again, when has the mood ever really mattered to me and Yukinoshita, right? Maybe this discomfort is just from experiencing something new; specifically something new with Yukinoshita. It's easy to fall back into bad habits and dance around issues and questions, but there's been enough of that for one year.</p><p>"Let's see… what has Hiratsuka-sensei told you?"</p><p>"Surprisingly little. Though I figured you wouldn't turn out in such a way without reason."</p><p>"Well, when so many of the same things happen, they tend to blend together; people talking crap behind your back, people leaving notes in the classroom for me to read, unnecessarily hurtful rejections or misunderstandings. That girl from Kaihin Sogo, Orimoto, Remember her?</p><p>"How can I forget…"</p><p>Yukinoshita massaged her temples at the mere thought of that whole ordeal.</p><p>It really was painful, huh? No fresh ideas. All that logical thinking, and brainstorming… There was absolutely zero synergy between our schools.</p><p>Gameducation… Win-win… The pain is unbearable. What do you think, subconscious?</p><p>Sore aru! (2)</p><p>"She actually rejected me in middle school."</p><p>Yukinoshita merely nodded in response but kept her focus on me with a serious yet simultaneously cute expression.</p><p>"I texted her a lot. I thought I felt special, but I realized she was just nice to everyone. Even the ones she didn't really like. I confessed but she turned me down. Then her friends found out, and they made fun of me for it. I wouldn't say she was terrible, but at the worst I think she was just insensitive."</p><p>"Similar rejections and exclusions happened along the way, and I thought transferring to Sobu High was a chance to restart socially-"</p><p>"And then that happened…"</p><p>Yukinoshita's expression dropped considerably as she exhaled loudly. No words still.</p><p>"After I got out of the hospital, it was a bit too late to get into cliques or groups, so I think that's where I decided to give up. Where I was hopeful before, I was actually really hurt now, but I didn't want to tell myself that. Back then, it was always other people's fault for being inconsiderate or fake. I had kept trying to convince myself that I was a real person, that nothing in youth was worth treasuring because all I wanted to see were the things that hurt me. I ended up being a hypocrite. And uh… I think you know the rest."</p><p>My partner didn't respond for a while, instead opting to nod carefully. Silence fell, only filled in with the sound of Keika laughing or the sounds of whatever she was watching.</p><p>So that's what it feels like to open up to someone that's not Komachi or Hiratsuka-sensei...</p><p>"I see… Now I feel bad about all those insults I threw at you initially."</p><p>She smiled sadly and blinked twice; she placed one hand on her wrist and started rubbing it nervously.</p><p>"Nothing I wasn't used to at that point."</p><p>"Even so. I'm sorry. Maybe if the car-"</p><p>"It's fine, Yukinoshita."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Unless you were the one who drove that car, don't apologize for something that wasn't your fault."</p><p>"Right…"</p><p>"And you know… even if the journey wasn't expected, I- we arrived at a good place, nonetheless."</p><p>Yukinoshita lightened up and eased into the couch; reclining comfortably as she (unconsciously) scooted closer to me. Her warmth was now shared with mine, much to my slight embarrassment. Feeling encouraged, I took her hand and held it. She looked at me bashfully while I kept looking straight at the TV in a futile attempt to avoid the self-consciousness that was steaming out of my body.</p><p>I have to do my part too, you know? Can't just be her hugging arms and saying those words. My pride (and my heart) wouldn't be able to take it. If she doesn't like it, I can just say it felt cold and I moved my hand too freely- No. Calm down, Hachiman...</p><p>"M-mayb-be you're right. I suppose it's pointless to wish for things to be different. It happened and nothing about it was smooth or easy but I'd like to think we did our best considering the situation. We still arrived at the point we wanted to get to, even if the journey was unnecessarily dramatic."</p><p>If I had the option to redo my confession, I don't think I would take it. Maybe my words could've been more eloquent, or maybe I would've gotten to the point that much quicker. Had I prettied up my words to fit in to some cheesy TV-drama, or if I had simply said three words, I would've gotten to the point regardless of what things I tried to say differently. Because I am me, I took the long way; a way that the Yukinoshita of the time couldn't run from. As much as I detested seemingly empty and superfluous words, it was those words that helped my feelings get across and brought these two emotionally inarticulate loners on the path to a meaningful relationship. It was worth having to scream in the shower and toss in my bed for the entire night after.</p><p>"You're right."</p><p>"Of course. Thank you, Hikigaya-kun."</p><p>Although I don't recall having done anything that elicits thanks, I figured it might've been in relation to the general situation and not one event in particular.</p><p>"Thank you as well."</p><p>We turned our attention back to the TV with renewed comfort as we looked at the oblivious Keika and giggled with her in joy.</p><p>"H-hikigaya-kun…"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>Yukinoshita started moving a little, when I looked to my side, she had opted to hug my arm, pressing it against her warm and soft chest. She then carefully leaned her head on my shoulder, adjusting her position to hug and hold my body a bit closer.</p><p>Oh… that's- that's a feeling. Yep. Nice. Excellent. Wonderful. Cute. Nice smell too; lavender? Mint? Why can't I even think normally? (Error 404: Cute Overload)</p><p>My hand felt a bit awkward being so lonely so I lifted it a bit and looked at Yukinoshita for silent confirmation.</p><p>"Mhmm…" She hummed her approval.</p><p>Alright, easy…</p><p>I moved my hand and placed it on her thigh, though to be considerate, I positioned it closer to the knee, where her thigh-high socks would almost end.</p><p>"Oh, y-you mean there…"</p><p>"I can just mo-"</p><p>"N-no, it's okay."</p><p>As I tried to remove the offending appendage, Cutienoshita stopped me with her calm and breathy voice, like a cat purring in delight or a dog begging for more attention.</p><p>This character development of Hikigaya Hachiman will score me very low Hachiman points, unfortunately… though Komachi would be the first to tell me those don't mean much, or anything at all. Komachi points are the world's dominant currency; 35 silver Hachiman points were equal to 1 gold Komachi point when I last checked. (3)</p><p>I've thought of it before, and I'll think of it again; I have officially turned into a riajuu. I'd like to formally apologize to all of the normies I've cursed (except Tobe).</p><p>"This is nice, isn't it?" Yukinoshita said, but I didn't feel like it was directed to me, or anyone in particular.</p><p>Even if I couldn't see her face right now, I think it was safe to assume the look and the expression.</p><p>"Yu-chan?"</p><p>We were broken out of our almost Zen-like state when Keika spoke up. Yukinoshita hastily detached herself from me and just as quickly whipped her head to face the girl.</p><p>"Y-yes, Kei-chan?"</p><p>Almost a perfect steely expression there. Also, you didn't have to break away…</p><p>"C-can I lie down on you too?"</p><p>"Lie down? I wasn't lying down, though..."</p><p>You're not wrong but I don't think she meant it that way.</p><p>"Hah? But you were lying down on Ha-chan!"</p><p>"A-ah…"</p><p>Busted. How shameful is it to be caught snuggling by a child? Very. Very shameful. My ancestors are not smiling upon me. Komachi is, though.</p><p>"I-it appears we've been caught, Hikigaya-kun." With a crinkle in her eyes, she grins.</p><p>"W-well, where do you wanna lie down, Kei-chan?"</p><p>"Both!"</p><p>Eh? How would that work? Will she lie across both our laps like some human plank? Sounds about as comfortable as actually planking.</p><p>"Yukinoshita, how do we fulfill this request?" I tease.</p><p>"My, I'm not quite sure…"</p><p>I twist and tangle a part of my bangs around my finger, and ponder about how to satisfy this cute girl's curious request. (4)</p><p>Yep, nothing.</p><p>"Here!"</p><p>Keika suddenly gets down from the couch and crawls in between Yukinoshita's legs and rests her back against my partner's torso. The little Kawasaki then takes her arms and places them around her. Thinking just as quickly, I scooted closer and wrapped my arm around Yukinoshita's shoulder. My fingers try to make themselves comfortable but the tension I feel in her shoulders is making it quite hard to do that.</p><p>Now we're really playing house… Should we start worrying about the bills and the mortgage? Was this house a wedding gift from both couples' parents?</p><p>"Y-you're getting used to that quite quickly, Hikipervy-kun…"</p><p>"Trust me, it's- it doesn't feel that way…"</p><p>Yes, I've actually died three times in the last half hour.</p><p>Soon enough though, our attention returns to the screen, and we fall back into comfort once more. Keika is giggling quite a lot, more so than earlier. Is it because we're looking like this now? Yukinoshita attempts to place her head on my shoulder, but its current position places her on the left side of my chest. Suddenly, my heart seems to grow self-conscious as well. I look at my partner and she blushes while tucking some hair behind her ear.</p><p>Critical damage sustained. Please reboot the system.</p><p>"I like this."</p><p>Her words slip out, barely noticeable. I always thought her voice was attractive; calm, yet firm and confident. The tone of her voice breathy yet not at all raspy. Surely, that was part of the reason her image became solidified as someone cold and uneeding of others; a confident and almost sultry voice. As I got to know her though, that image changed, and the voice itself remained the same, but it was laced with more truth and honesty; fear, doubt, desire, love… When I heard her just now, I felt the warmth that only snow had. Undoubtedly, hers is a voice that I've grown to admire, and yearn for deeply.</p><p>"We haven't cleaned the dinner off the table…" Yukinoshita sighed.</p><p>"I can do that later, you take care of Keika's bath if she needs help."</p><p>"Hmm, alright."</p><p>"I wanna take a bath with Yu-chan!"</p><p>All of us chuckle in varying degrees of loudness.</p><p>Well, that answers that, I suppose.</p><p>"Alright, Kei-chan. Just let us sit here for a while longer, okay?"</p><p>"Kay!"</p><p>"Hikigaya-kun? We're done with the bath!"</p><p>Yukinoshita's voice comes from the second floor just as I finish cleaning the equipment we used to cook. The kitchen itself was pristine, actually. Not much there needed to be clean due to the elegance she put into cleanliness. I washed my hands and dried them off with a towel.</p><p>"Alright." I reply somewhat absentmindedly.</p><p>I walk upstairs and suddenly a thought invades my head space.</p><p>What would she look like-</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Speak of the devil...</p><p>I bumped into her as I observed her; she had wrapped a towel around her hair and she was wearing a green and blue top; one of the zip-up hoodies I wear at home along with some shorts that Komachi gave to her when we passed for clothes earlier today.</p><p>My hoodie… It's a bit big on her so the sleeves eat her hand up while leaving most of the fingers out, she's also got it zipped up modestly…</p><p>I think I was staring for a little too long.</p><p>"Hikigaya-kun, your gaze is making me fear for this house's safety…"</p><p>Yep, too long. Bad, Hachiman, bad!</p><p>"S-sorry."</p><p>Maybe a bath will clear my unfortunate thoughts…</p><p>"Ah… Ha-chan."</p><p>I walked into Keika's room to see how they were doing. Keika and Yukinoshita were seated in front of a fan drying their hair, the latter with a brush calmly going through Keika's blue hair.</p><p>"Kei-chan, are you getting sleepy?"</p><p>"Mmm…"</p><p>She had started nodding off, dropping and correcting her head and posture with every other droop of her eyes.</p><p>"She was just telling me about you." Yukinoshita said.</p><p>"Mhmm. What's that then?"</p><p>"If I heard these words out of any other person, I would not have believed them; they make you out to be a decent human being."</p><p>"Right, I'm glad Kei-chan's a nice child."</p><p>I move in to ruffle her hair but Yukinoshita intercepts my hand with frightening speed like some rival in a Shounen series.</p><p>"Eh?!"</p><p>"Please resist your siscon urges for a moment while her hair dries."</p><p>"Mmmm… no fighting."</p><p>I smirk at Yukinoshita who gracefully bows out and lets go of my hand.</p><p>"Did you say that just so I could pat your head, Kei-chan?"</p><p>"Hehehehe… no..."</p><p>Dealing with children is probably the only time where the concept of "guilty until proven innocent" works wonderfully.</p><p>"If you say so…"</p><p>"I don't like you two fighting."</p><p>"That's just how we like to have fun, Kei-chan." Yukinoshita chimes in.</p><p>"But the words are mean…"</p><p>"The words might be, but we're not."<br/>"Hah…?"</p><p>You'll understand when you're older… is what I ought to say but that phrase is a guaranteed trigger for anyone below the age of 20. Source: me.</p><p>"Okay…"</p><p>"Come, let's get you to bed, Kei-chan."</p><p>I hold my hand out for Keika and she takes it, we walk to her bed and Yukinoshita unfolds the bedsheet as I tuck her in. I sit down on Keika's bedside as my partner remains standing. Soon enough, the child enters a blissful sleep as we creep out of the bedroom, turn the lights off, and shut the door.</p><p>"Well, seems like we've fulfilled the request." I say, stretching slowly as I hear my back pop a little.</p><p>"That might've been the first request we've fulfilled without any debate on the methods."</p><p>"I don't think there's much to debate when it comes to babysitting."</p><p>We slowly made our way downstairs and sat back onto the couch whilst speaking, not knowing really what to do.</p><p>"True, though I'm sure someone as underhanded as you could've figured something out."</p><p>"Well, I'm sure you've already noticed, but I think I've got a soft spot for little sisters."</p><p>"Clearly."</p><p>What's with the snide implications?</p><p>"Komachi-san means a lot to you."</p><p>"Well, yeah."</p><p>Back then, I would be the one taking care of her and doing chores, so naturally I felt attached, but eventually she grew up, and then high school came around for me… She couldn't solve my problems, sure, and she usually disapproved of my thoughts, but she was always the one willing to listen. She understood (and still does) me the best when I started retreating into my head. When I tried to push her away, she got mad, but she respected my decision and waited for me to reach out. She accepted me easily.</p><p>From what I've experienced or heard, siblings either get along absolutely well and become the best of friends, or they don't get along yet still care for each other in one way or another. They understand each other on an interesting level, whether or not they're comfortable showing that to each other is up to the environment of their home. I now feel quite lucky that my relationship with my sister resembles the nicer type.</p><p>"I must admit, I'm quite jealous…"</p><p>"Yeah… Haruno-san isn't exactly an onee-chan in the best sense."</p><p>"Well, in the past, I felt that she was my favorite person; I always tried to be like her. When I got older, she was always upset with that behavior. I remember what she said after the first prom. She was clearly resentful of my freedom and even more so when I announced my choice."</p><p>"What do you think of her?"</p><p>"Maybe it's just for people like us, but one word isn't enough to describe what I feel. She's infuriating, pushy, and meddlesome; almost as much as my mother...Though… one thing I can confidently say is that I don't hate her."</p><p>Haruno-san is a very… interesting person. About the types of siblings I just thought about, she absolutely fits the latter category. She's a bit too much... Of course, I wouldn't say I like her; she can be annoying, scary, and a bit stalker-like if I'm being honest (seriously, how does she end up everywhere I go?), but I could never say I hate her. If the situation in the service club turned out for the worse, maybe I would've started blaming her for everything as I was prone to do before as a perfect excuse for being weak yet again.</p><p>As much as I hate to admit it, she was a big part of the reason we got to this point; tricking Sagami into dumping work, prodding us about our stagnating situation, hell, even throwing in that little "codependency" shenanigan. I suppose she knew exactly what cowards looked and acted like, and didn't want that for her dear little sister. Being a Yukinoshita, however, she pushed her little sister the only way she knew how; by you know, actual pushing; creating conflict to promote growth. Was it too far sometimes? Maybe, probably, yes. If there's one thing I can compliment her on though, I suppose it's honesty- no, I think frankness fits much better.</p><p>"Your family is strange… and really troublesome."</p><p>"I'm well aware of that. Especially now after being witness to your relationship with Komachi-san."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>As the calm silence crept up, Yukinoshita grabbed the remote and turned the TV on again, resuming the Pan-san madness that plagued her and Keika just a few hours earlier. My phone had started to ring, indicating a call. Yukinoshita turned the volume down in consideration but didn't break contact with the screen. In a practiced motion, I checked the caller but took a few seconds before deciding if I should answer or not.</p><p>Remnants of my loner skills. I might actually keep that one, though. Way too many people have my phone number now, and that interrupts my wonderful doing-nothing time. I treasure the allotted time I have set aside. You can't just say 'oh you're not doing anything anyway.' That's absolutely not how it works.</p><p>Annnnddd, guess what? It's Haruno-san. I sighed deeply, seriously considering ignoring it but then I remembered what the implications of that were. She'd find me somehow. Feeling defeated, I lazily swiped the call button.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Hikigaya-kunnn, you can afford to sound more excited, you knowww?"</p><p>"I can…"</p><p>"Ouch… how does Yukino-chan bear with you, I wonder?"</p><p>"I mean, she just does, you know?"</p><p>"Uhuh, what a lame answer. Anyway! Pop quiz for my future brother-in-law!"</p><p>That doesn't make me as happy as it should…</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"What was the last thing I told you when we first met?"</p><p>"Eh…"</p><p>When we first met? Oh right… when I was out with Yukinoshita to get a gift for Yuigahama. Somehow we managed to cause misunderstandings twice that day. Just our luck. Very on brand for my type of romcom, or wrong-com in this case.</p><p>"Hmm… something about d-dating her."</p><p>"Ahahah! You're so shy, it's h-hilarious!"</p><p>It's not that funny, you knowww?</p><p>"But anyway, you of all people should know that your lovely onee-chan doesn't accept half answers! Try harder!"</p><p>"Hmm, oh right… you wanted to hang out if me and her got together."</p><p>And now, there's an impending sense of dread looming over my soul.</p><p>"Ding ding ding! Good job, I didn't realize I was important enough for you to remember such a tiny detail… such a sweet boy."</p><p>"Uhuh…"</p><p>"Mou… what do I have to do to get you excited?"</p><p>"Not much…"</p><p>"You mean not much can get you excited, or you're already so excited that you don't need much more motivation?"</p><p>"Rhetorical question…?"</p><p>"I'll text you the details of our date sometime soon, okay?"</p><p>Is date really the appropriate word?</p><p>"Do you at least have a specific day in mind?"</p><p>"It's a surprise!"</p><p>"Of course…"</p><p>"Ahaha, sometime next week, then. Where are you now? Is Yukino-chan with you?"</p><p>Not a good idea to lie…</p><p>"We're fulfilling a request at a classmate's house."</p><p>"I see, I see… well don't go making me an aunt just yet, 'kayyyy?"</p><p>"Uhuh."</p><p>"That's not reassuring, Hikigaya-kun… Guys like you have quite the drive, you knowww?"</p><p>I sighed deeply.</p><p>"Well, goodnight then."</p><p>"Mou.. such a meanie! Oh well, goodnight then, Hikigaya-kun! Tell Yukino-chan I said hi!"</p><p>The call ends and I rub my temples almost immediately after putting my phone down.</p><p>"Was that nee-san?"</p><p>"Uhuh, you catch on really quick."</p><p>"Not many people make you react and reply like that. What did she say?"</p><p>"Well first, she says hi to you."<br/>"Mhmm." She nods disinterestedly.</p><p>"Then she wants to meet up with me sometime within the next week. She said I owe her a date."</p><p>"I see… and I suppose you're going."</p><p>"I don't have much of a choice, so yeah."</p><p>It can't be that bad, right? Hopefully.</p><p>"Well… you can afford to forget about that right now. Look who just texted me."</p><p>Yukinoshita shows me her phone and I see that Komachi has sent messages in the Service Club group chat (which Isshiki is also in for some reason).</p><p>"Onii-chan, Yukino-san, how's the request going?"</p><p>I nod to Yukinoshita as she types the message.</p><p>"Kei-chan's asleep so we're done for the night."</p><p>"Okay! Have funnnn :)"</p><p>Those messages were rather tame for Komachi… Looks like Isshiki has seen it too but chose to reply safely with a cute animated fox sticker saying 'good luck!'.</p><p>"They all look like they're treading on thin ice…" Yukinoshita noted.</p><p>"Well…"</p><p>A new message popped up, this time from Yuigahama.</p><p>"Goodluck you two!" Followed by multiple stars and emojis.</p><p>Almost instantly, another message came, though not to the group chat. It came from Yukinoshita's phone. She smiled and chuckled shortly as she replied and put the phone down.</p><p>"Yuigahama?"</p><p>"Yes, she just wished me goodnight and such. In her usual way."</p><p>That means with an overload of emojis and such… Sometimes, I think she acts more like a partner than I do…</p><p>"Such a sweet girl…" She says, smiling to no one.</p><p>"Yeah…"</p><p>Two other messages popped up, this time from my phone. One from Komachi and another from Yuigahama saying basically the same things they told us in the group chat. Though now that everyone was online, the group chat had started to blow up.</p><p>Here it comes…</p><p>I ignored it mostly, putting my notifications on mute. Though my phone would ping every time someone tagged me specifically. Yukinoshita put her phone down temporarily but picked it up every so often since we were still watching whatever Pan-san program had followed.</p><p>She's conflicted between choosing Pan-san and Yurigahama time… One of the few people who can do that, really.</p><p>Yukinoshita put her phone down farther away from her on the low table between the couch and the TV and scooted closer. Seeing her willingness, I also inched towards her in a way that (I thought) maintained my pride and didn't make me look like a (complete) loser.</p><p>"When w-will we stop being so shy, I wonder…" My partner said softly.</p><p>"M-might take a while."</p><p>Crap, she totally noticed.</p><p>Skinship was far from something the two of us were comfortable with. If a cat is struck when it attempts to rub against someone, then they will have plenty of reservations about doing it again. In fact, they might just hiss at anyone who attempts to get close. Such is the case with me and her. A part of growing is realizing that some things need to be disposed of; torn down to make room for something we perceive as better.</p><p>"Mmm."</p><p>Now, these growing pains are something to cherish at this point in our relationship. Setting a new standard, defining a new normal. I'm glad...</p><p>Soon enough, this glorified game of house will come to its end. After all, this was merely a request on behalf of Kawasaki. It was fun though, for the most part, every part of this night felt like it was right, like it could happen a thousand more times and it'd be alright; it wouldn't feel out of place.</p><p>Thank you Kawasaki. For giving us an excuse. Oh and thanks, Komachi, for pushing this onto Yukinoshita as well.</p><p>As time went on, and as the world kept turning, I felt as if this moment didn't move in the slightest. This is the type of everyday I wouldn't be able to experience until sometime in the future. If this is what it's like all the time (though I highly doubt it), then I don't think I'd feel like asking for more or less.</p><p>---------------------------------</p><p>I woke up a bit groggily, noticing the trace amounts of light that peaked through the blinds on this cold spring morning.</p><p>Wait, it's morning? Should've brought the blankets to the couch… whatever.</p><p>I went back to sleep, not bothering to head to the bed Kawasaki designated for us to use.</p><p>At least we won't have to wash those bedsheets… Huh, it's pretty warm… maybe I did bring a blanket. Good job, me…</p><p>"Hello? I'm home…"</p><p>Huh? Who's t-that…</p><p>"Hikigaya? Yukinoshit-AH!"</p><p>At the sound of the scream, I bolted up with my chest feeling oddly heavy, I noticed the sound of the voice was Kawasaki, who had also dropped her bags on the floor.</p><p>"Eh? O-oh, good morning…" I said.</p><p>"Ummm, y-you didn't use the b-bed?"</p><p>Why are you looking away? I'm not naked…</p><p>"Uh no, sorry…"</p><p>"No no! It's- it's okay, it's okay! I'll leave you two alone, gotta check on Keika, eheh..."</p><p>With that she bolted upstairs, and I was left confused and now somewhat awake.</p><p>"Mmmm…" A softer voice came up as I oddly felt a weight come off my chest.</p><p>Huh? Kamakura?</p><p>"Hi-hikigaya-kun?!"</p><p>Oh no…</p><p>"Ah… good morning, Y-y-yukinoshita."</p><p>Did we really just fall asleep here…</p><p>"Um…I apologize."</p><p>In someone else's couch?</p><p>"No, you d-don't- need to, r-really…"</p><p>Together? Honestly... What kind of stupid (but welcome) cliche is this? Stupid romcom logic…</p><p>Well, I'm definitely awake now.</p><p>---------------------------------</p><p>(1) JoJo's Bizzare Adventure. Some people have literal fighting spirits (Though I'm sure you knew that already).</p><p>(2) You remember that episode, right?</p><p>(3) Spice and Wolf. There's lots of economic talk in that series.</p><p>(4) Hyouka. The main character has a habit of tangling his bangs while in thought. There's also a cute girl who's always curious.</p><p>Thanks for reading guys! Don't worry about the little conversation with Haruno-san. Drama isn't my focus, and if it does wiggle it's way into the story, I won't make it overbearing. I should also say thank you very much for the positive reception. This is my first time posting my work up on any site, and I'm glad I got to do it first with one of my favorite anime.</p><p>Now for the announcement. I've been uploading very often this past week, and I'm glad it seems my writing is decent. However, since my school is starting soon (Monday next week), I won't be able to devote as much time to the fanfiction. I'll still work on it, absolutely, but I'm gonna have to create a proper timetable for this kind of thing. I'm gonna hopefully aim to upload once a week (you know, hopefully enough to stay relevant to the people who sort by update date). If that doesn't somehow work out, oh well, I'll keep coming back to this story as long as I have fresh ideas and if I have the time.</p><p>That's all for now, Thanks for reading so far! Hope you like it and hope this does well!</p><p>Edit: I should really proofread these things before I post them; I just added some new lines and stuff to add context. I'm afraid that Hikki and Yukinon might be doing things that are OOC, but I figured I'd like to justify this as growth in their character. Let's hope that's well received.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Situations: Volume 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Think of these as little intermissions/omake.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll fix the formatting soon when I have the time. For now, please bear with me, and how new I am to this site.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As always, Isshiki Iroha is highly aware - Yukino</p><p>"Yukino-senpai, you're a lot more smile-y than normal."</p><p>"Hmm? What do you mean?"</p><p>I replied to Isshiki-san, who was yet again truantly spending her time away from the student council room. Her sly form was sitting opposite to mine, and with her head supported by her hands and elbows.</p><p>"Like, I thought you were a bit scary, and then we worked on prom, and you were kinda cute…"</p><p>"Umm…"</p><p>"And nowadays, every time I walk into this room, I see you smiling. It's kinda creepy…"</p><p>Referring to someone as cute, and then immediately saying they're creepy is questionable to say the least…</p><p>"I'm not sure I follow."</p><p>"Eh? I think you're just really-"</p><p>Suddenly the clubroom door opened; Hikigaya-kun walked in without Yuigahama-san in tow. Wait… ah yes, it's a Thursday. Despite this, Isshiki-san kept going on as if she was absolutely focused. I made eye contact with him and he smiled subtly, I nodded back to confirm a response as he sat down beside me while pulling out a book to read, though it seemed that Isshiki-san's voice gave him a hard time focusing.</p><p>"-and like you were doing weird…"</p><p>Isshiki-san's voice tuned in and out of my head; from one ear and out the other. Why was I having such a hard time focusing?</p><p>"-so I just assumed you two were going to…"</p><p>Now that I look at him, his jawline is rather… sharp. The little tuft of hair he and Komachi have on the top of their heads is quite cute; an interesting quirk unique to those two.</p><p>"Yukino-senpai…"</p><p>His hands aren't anything unique, but they're bigger than mine; robust, somewhat rough…</p><p>"Yukino-senpai!"</p><p>Suddenly, Isshiki's voice escalated, alarming me and Hikigaya-kun, and subsequently causing our attention to shift to her.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"This is what I was talking about!"</p><p>"I think you're misunderstanding something."</p><p>"Hah…"</p><p>What an irritating reaction…</p><p>"Oh, hi senpai!"</p><p>"Hmm?" He grunted in response.</p><p>"We were just talking about you!"</p><p>This girl...</p><p>Once again, Isshiki Iroha sighs deeply - Iroha</p><p>"Senpai, don't you think you need to get your priorities straight?"</p><p>"Why should that include being your favorite labor slave…?"</p><p>My senpai is the weirdest boy.</p><p>"Your lazy-bone attitude won't get you very far in life, you know?"</p><p>"Oi oi oi, you of all people should know what I can do when I put my mind to something."</p><p>"Exactly! Why don't you do more of that, but like, for me?"</p><p>For someone super lazy, he's very dependable when the time calls for it (not now, clearly).</p><p>"Weren't you worried about depending on others too much during prom?"</p><p>"Yeah, but I can ask for help once in a while, right? Besides, it's just gonna be you helping me!"</p><p>"Well, then I guess you really are a president of something…"</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?!"</p><p>Every time he's asked to help, he always makes an excuse or complains about something weird.</p><p>"I'm heading to the clubroom now."</p><p>"Wait for me…"</p><p>Most of the things he does aren't normal; he eats lunch alone (most of the time), sits far away from people (well, most people), and doesn't like to talk all that much but is surprisingly good at it. When he wants to do something, he's scary good at getting there.</p><p>"Why don't you bug Tobe to help you?"</p><p>"You're more dependable!"</p><p>"Flattery's not gonna work; not even from you."</p><p>"Not even from me? Wah- Senpai, if you were just implying that I was special or cute or whatever, please don't do that now that you're in a relationship with some other girl. I'm flattered that you think of me in such a way but you missed your chance long ago and now it's a bit too late. I'm flattered and all but I'm sorry, we can't!"</p><p>Now that I think about it, I'm not even sure he and Yukino-senpai flirt like a normal couple… Those two are so weird that they could only belong together.</p><p>"Well, if you were going to- ah!"</p><p>"A-ah! Hi-hikigaya-kun…"</p><p>The clubroom door slid open and the two lovebirds were in front of each other, barely inches away from their faces. I watched on the right side as I prepared to witness the romance between two strange foreigners.</p><p>"Umm, were you gonna head out?" He scratched the back of his head nervously.</p><p>"A-ah, indeed, yes I was."</p><p>Both of them didn't avoid eye contact and for whatever reason, their reaction to their close-contact surprise wasn't to back off.</p><p>"Guys?"</p><p>The two of them didn't seem to hear that. Was I too quiet? What kind of shoujo manga have we entered?</p><p>"Guys!"</p><p>"Ah!"</p><p>"Eh?!"</p><p>So they can act like a normal couple… My senpais are idiots.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 2-1: Shortly after, the rain comes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi again. Again, I will fix the format soon (AKA whenever I damn please heh). The full story if on ff.net if you're feeling the need to read more.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---</p><p>"Yo." I said as I entered the clubroom.</p><p>"..."</p><p>I find the weather particularly interesting. The effect of the sun shining, the snow falling, or the rain dropping on people's moods cannot be understated. A rain cloud can postpone that day to the beach, but can make staying home more alluring. A sunny day makes you want to wake up earlier, but comes with its own dread.</p><p>Confirmed for loners, untested for riajuu.</p><p>Aside from its effects, it's highly unpredictable. Hardworking men and women try everyday to make a prediction for the forecast on the news, and usually succeed. Can you imagine the embarrassment they feel when they find out they're wrong? (Well, I would, at least…). Humans have found many ways to bend nature to their will; domesticating animals, warping metal, building structures, making firearms, and tools of war. All of these achievements, and we can't seem to find a way to accurately predict the weather.</p><p>"Yukinoshita, is something wrong?"</p><p>"Hmm? Mmmm…" She said absentmindedly, much to my concern.</p><p>It seems that the weather shares something with human emotion; unpredictability. Such was the situation right now. On a somewhat cloudy spring afternoon, Yukinoshita had seemed rather… down? No, distracted? Who really knows? Unless...</p><p>"Umm, talk to me?."</p><p>"Well…"</p><p>As close as you can be to someone, I highly doubt you'd come to understand them one-hundred percent of the time. That's just the way things are. If you're looking for concrete proof, married couples argue all the time in an effort to understand, and even then some couples choose that it's best to divorce or separate. Citizens in a country will always disagree over who should lead it, no matter how many logical arguments you throw around, or how many concrete ideas you bring to the table, you will not reach everyone. So yes, if adults have such a hard time doing it, what more for us young rascals?</p><p>"To be honest, I'm not really sure what I feel, not that that's new." She grinned.</p><p>"You should really be careful with that self-deprecation. I don't want you to keep doing it and take my thunder."</p><p>"Ah, in that case, I shall pity your lack of diverse talent and let you do that yourself."</p><p>The two of us started to chuckle as I sat beside her.</p><p>"So, uh, what's wrong?" I said, setting my bag down and turning to face her.</p><p>What was I saying? Right, so maybe we'll never be able to understand each other fully; we can't read minds or even understand what someone says, not even if it's said to our faces (Source: this club). Language itself isn't perfect, it serves to translate our thoughts into tangible ideas, but even words spoken almost always hide something underneath its visage, or some ideas get lost in translation. Not everyone can completely comprehend what it is that even they want, what more other people? A person's mentality and feelings are not always equal. To want to understand someone completely is an overly optimistic, and selfish wish.</p><p>"It's about nee-san."</p><p>But even so, I believe it's a noble goal. No man is an island, and we seek some sort of companionship, no matter all the risk of possible misunderstandings and arguments. The best we can do is trust someone enough to let them express themselves fully, and trust that their words perfectly reflect what they feel. If it doesn't? Eventually we'll know, then we start over. And over, and over, and over. Think, writhe, struggle, agonize. If not, then what we're going through can't be genuine.</p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p>"So you're having mixed feelings about me meeting up with her?" I said.</p><p>To summarize the last few minutes, Yukinoshita had a little talk with Haruno-san over the weekend after our request with Kawasaki. Long story short, our (not-so-favorite) onee-san was being ambiguous and foxy about me and her meeting up. Par for the course, really.</p><p>"You know how she is. I'm not sure what it is exactly that she wants to stir up this time, but knowing her, I'm confident it will be something unnecessary."</p><p>"Or something she thinks is necessary."</p><p>"Right. Did she give you any other details about the meet up?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"It is nee-san, after all."</p><p>"I've just come to accept that I won't be able to predict her at all."</p><p>"Mhmm."</p><p>She either wants to test me or Yukinoshita, other times she just wants to play around with me, or even both. Where the little sister is calculating and orderly, Haruno-san is spontaneous and fiery. One wouldn't be wrong in saying chaotic.</p><p>"You seem oddly calm about this whole situation." She said. "Or maybe it's just me who's overthinking things?"</p><p>"I think you're fine. It's natural to be suspicious of your sister, really."</p><p>"That's not exactly a comforting statement… but I suppose it's good that you know."</p><p>"That I know?"</p><p>"You know how I feel about it."</p><p>She smiled at me and I responded accordingly. Somehow, this room was rather unlively; Komachi or Yuigahama haven't come around. It's like the Romcom Gods have been merciful for this hour.</p><p>I'm sure I just set a flag. Do all of Hikigaya Hachiman's routes lead to doom? (1)</p><p>"Well to answer your concern, maybe I almost forgot about it since that same night I received the call, we… you know."</p><p>"A-ah, you don't have to mince your words, you know?"</p><p>"Slept together?"</p><p>Yukinoshita's face had started going red from the mention of the (completely innocent) accident we made over at Kawasaki's place. Mine was too, actually. No one's immune to that it seems.</p><p>Doesn't make my pride hurt any less though… What's with these mushy feelings? Gross...</p><p>"W-when you put it like that…"</p><p>"Sorry about that, by the way…"</p><p>"No no, it's okay. C-can I be honest?"</p><p>"When aren't you?"</p><p>I smirked and she rolled her eyes as she gently hit my shoulder with a closed fist. She returned to her soft expression and looked at me tenderly.</p><p>"I liked the feeling; it was really quite warm."</p><p>I could only awkwardly chuckle as the words and the warmth got to my ears and were registered as something sweet.</p><p>Huh? What's this feeling? That was so cute... Will I ever get used to that, I wonder? Maybe it'd be nice if I didn't… Wait a minute, did she forget that Kawasaki also witnessed that? She might've even misunderstood what we were there… She never talked to us about it. No matter, I guess.</p><p>"Thank you; I really liked it too."</p><p>Our shoulders had begun to touch due to our proximity. It was almost comparable to magnetic force, not that we minded at this point. I've learned to appreciate the little happy accidents that came along the way. Even if it's almost never our intention, we tend to run into situations that make us confront something about our new everyday.</p><p>"Yahallo!"</p><p>Why do I keep setting romcom flags?</p><p>Yuigahama barged in out of the blue with her natural bubbly energy, shocking both me and Yukinoshita, and causing us to make distance between us unconsciously. I don't want to think about it, but at that moment, I felt the atmosphere crumble ever so slightly. Not because of who just entered, but because of what the implications meant. The pink-haired airhead seemed to deflate at the sight of us, and subsequently put her hands behind her back with a shy smile.</p><p>"You know… it's okay if you like, wanna be closer together."</p><p>"Yui-san-"</p><p>"You shouldn't have to mind me."</p><p>"Yui-san…"</p><p>"No no, please listen to me."</p><p>She walked in front of the table opposite to us, and sat down, almost as if she was making a request. To that, we really had no choice but to lend our ears; we could never really turn her away from us. Her tone and body language at that last statement seemed to indicate that she's made up her mind about something.</p><p>"There's something I've been thinking about over the weekend."</p><p>Her words were firm and confident, though not loud or aggressive; one might even call it a sweet tone. In fact, if I were to compare it to anything, I'd say she's giving off a vibe like Yukinoshita would. We had the feeling that Yuigahama was a bit down last week, and I guess that carried over to what's happening right now. What is she about to do now, I wonder? These feelings haven't exactly been resolved... and that's honestly terrifying.</p><p>"What's this about?" I asked, not really needing to confirm but just throwing the words out of hesitation.</p><p>"It's about the way we are here."</p><p>Talking about our problems explicitly has never been our strong suit, even after I shed tears in front of them, it still took a mountainous effort to get anywhere further than a declaration of intention with no action. With that said, Yuigahama has now entered terrain that we as a trio had a difficult time getting into. She held her hands together in front of her skirt and began to speak.</p><p>"If you're always so shy and nervous around me, then it might be hard to get that genuine thing, you know? It's… honestly it's hard to try and move on, but I'm still trying. I don't want you to act like you have to be careful around me. What kind of friends would we be if we were always hiding something from each other, right?"</p><p>Yuigahama shifted her gaze downwards, leaving an impression that we couldn't accurately get a read on. Me and Yukinoshita looked at each other hesitantly for a brief second before nodding.</p><p>"W-we appreciate the thought, Yuigahama-san, we really do, but honestly we can't do that comfortably if it might hurt or offend you."</p><p>"Like I said, I've been thinking, you know?" She lifted her eyes to meet ours, somewhat shyly, though full of determination. "Maybe I'll always feel this way for a long time. You've both grown a lot these past few months. I wanna do that too. Whenever I see you two together, I feel upset but like, not because of what you think. I think I'm more sad when I realize that we're so anxious and self-conscious around each other; that our true feelings are being hidden from each other again. Instead of wanting to reach for something I can't have, I want to treasure and work on what I have right now with you two. Does that make sense?"</p><p>At the declaration of Yuigahama Yui, the room had now turned completely silent. On this cloudy spring afternoon, I never thought this moment would mirror the event of last Christmas; when I declared my desire for something genuine. By making her consultation when our third year had started, she had started the events that led up to this moment. Of course, it brought some things to light, but we end up with no change if no one does anything.</p><p>It was only a matter of time until something undesirable would happen. We were yet again hiding from each other. We thought the solution was to give Yuigahama time to readjust for our new relationships, but somehow we keep forgetting that we need to reach out; to clarify things and to understand the little details. It's just not something anyone here is used to. Our uncertainty and cowardice showed its ugly head for a brief second, and Yuigahama had chosen to grab it by the throat.</p><p>Yukinoshita and I kept our gaze on our favorite airhead as a more sad, and honest expression decorated her face. I think we both realized that she was right; somehow she arrived at a conclusion before we did.</p><p>Thank you, Yuigahama.</p><p>"I think I understand." I said, breaking the silence and placing a new, happier look on Yuigahama's face.</p><p>"So do I. Thank you for being honest with us. I personally didn't feel good about saying anything. I wasn't sure what the best course of action was."</p><p>"Well… maybe what I'm proposing is bad, but I like- I thought about it a lot, I feel good about finally making a choice, you know?"</p><p>She stood up and walked behind both of us. Confused, we didn't really move but tracked her movements. Suddenly, she throws her arms around our necks and pulls us in towards her for a very strange hug.</p><p>"Besides! I wanna hear stuff about your relationship you know? I'm super curious!"</p><p>"U-um… that's still-"</p><p>"Y-yeah, I don't know-"</p><p>"Come on, ehehehe! I know you two are really shy and all, but I wanna know!"</p><p>As awkward as that request is, and as sudden as her tonal shift was, I think both me and Yukinoshita were glad to hear her out and see this side of her. I suppose she was tired of the unconscious pity party we were throwing for her.</p><p>"After all... I really love the both of you."</p><p>Again, thank you, Yuigahama.</p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p>"Seeennnpaaaiii."</p><p>The clubroom door slid open at record speed, almost slamming against its hinges.</p><p>"Oopsies… ehehe."</p><p>That familiarly foxy voice could only belong to one person. I'm not at all prepared to want to deal with being in the labor force again. It was so peaceful and I thought Isshiki had already become someone dependable!</p><p>"Hah?" My irritated voice slipped out, much to Isshiki's annoyance.</p><p>"Eh? Don't hah me! Rice-chan, your brother is being himself again."</p><p>Shortly after, Komachi walked through the door and eyed me and quickly darted back to Isshiki.</p><p>"Please don't bother my gomii-chan," Komachi sighed and closed her eyes with a certain calmness. "he might come home and start a rant about the exploitation of cheap labor in the Asian continent. Plus his work might be shoddy and you'll end up regretting getting help from him just because it seemed easy. Please take it from me, and don't find shortcuts to your problems-"</p><p>Komachi, if this is how you're preventing me from being used yet again by this irresponsible Student Council President, thank you for cutting out my work time but you could actually do so in another, less wounding manner. Please, and thank you.</p><p>"Hah?" She muttered incredulously. "I wasn't gonna do that!"</p><p>"You sure?" My sister shot back.</p><p>"These siblings are so gross…"</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>"You two really are the perfect siblings for each other… I just wanted to hang out." Isshiki donned a cutesy look and sheepishly lowered her voice to appear more cute.</p><p>Okay, but that doesn't make you any more innocent; don't you have some important work to be doing?</p><p>"Isshiki-san, don't you have something important to do?" Yukinoshita bumped in.</p><p>See?</p><p>"Hmm? Not really, no."</p><p>"If the student council president is lacking for things to do, isn't that her fault?" I decided to chime in. "It's supposed to be your job to find things to do, right?"</p><p>"What's with this multi-directional bullying? Yui-senpai, you've been really quiet! Defend me from these bullies!"</p><p>Yuigahama suddenly perked up and got up from her place beside Yukinoshita. She made a beeline for Isshiki and held her hands and raised them to her chest.</p><p>"You said you wanted to hang out? Why don't you sit down, Iroha-chan?"</p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p>"... Anyway, so we're really not that busy at the start of the year."</p><p>"Well," Yukinoshita looked up to her right as if to think, "I suppose all the freshmen introduction programs took up the bulk of your efforts."</p><p>"Mhmm mhmm."</p><p>And just like that, after Isshiki's long winded talking and rants about were over. I think she was talking about how she caught her secretary and vice-president making out in the student council office? Something like that, I wasn't really paying attention.</p><p>That is somewhat interesting to say the least... but butting in to that conversation is above me. I'd rather not get involved in that kind of talk in this room with these girls, no thank you.</p><p>Yukinoshita had subconsciously disengaged herself from Isshiki's train of thoughts and words as she seemed to stare at the blackboard while still seeming like she was still in the conversation. Yuigahama and Komachi were still listening in and added comments in every now and then.</p><p>"Senpai."</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"What do you think?"</p><p>Oh crap. What was going on? Okay, I'd rather not get an earful today; I'm not feeling particularly masochistic today (not that I ever am)... what do I do?</p><p>"I'm surprised you're asking me for an opinion."</p><p>"That's now how you were supposed to answer…"</p><p>"Eh? What do you mean? How was I supposed to answer that?"</p><p>If my underhanded calculations are correct, then this is how I get the subject without ever asking… That was very high in Hachiman points!</p><p>"You're supposed to give me something like this."</p><p>She coughed into her hand and brought out the deepest possible voice her register could possibly allow.</p><p>"Oh, making out and holding hands in public is the epitome of the folly of the youth. Something weird like that!"</p><p>Luckily for me, it seemed that they were still talking about that. Don't you have anything more important or pressing to converse about?</p><p>"What kind of voice was that? That was really creepy..."</p><p>Oh… so that's how girls feel when they see, hear, smell, or just do anything to interact with me from one year ago...</p><p>"Hikigaya-kun, such delivery and lines could only be an imitation of one crude boy."</p><p>"Hikki, really?"</p><p>"Onii-chan, denial really doesn't suit you."</p><p>Hah… I get it I get it. No need to beat the dead loner when he's down, okay?</p><p>Anyway, now I know they were talking about public displays of affection… How self-important do you have to be to engage in these activities? Everyone just wants to get their day by in a futile attempt to forget how mundane and soul-crushing corporate slavery is. Many adults like to wistfully look back on their wasted youth with googly eyes and remember the times when they were blissfully unaware of how much the world will break you. Why do young people have to rub our innocence and free time in the face of working adults who keep this country's economy afloat? Am I bitter or envious about this? No.</p><p>What's that? Do I hear judgement? Yes, I'm being real, and keep in mind, we're talking about public displays of affection. This pot doesn't wanna meet the kettle, he doesn't want to call it anything. I'm well aware of the new circumstances, and I'd rather not get called out.</p><p>"Hikigaya-kun, your grinning face is making me think of unpleasant scenarios." Yukinoshita snapped me back into reality as she jokingly frowned and covered her chest area with both arms, much to the laughter of everyone else.</p><p>Wait, was I just thinking and being weird that whole time?</p><p>"W-well anyway, I think the act itself isn't bad. Just… do it at home, you know?"</p><p>"Oh, Hikki, I'm kinda surprised." Yuigahama interjected.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I think we were all expecting to hear you say something different."</p><p>"Ouch…"</p><p>Komachi looked like she was about to step in with another (lovingly) insulting comment about me, but she frowned as she dropped her posture. Yukinoshita seemed to notice this and spoke up.</p><p>"Komachi-san, did you want to add something?"</p><p>My sister flinched slightly in apprehension, she looked at Yuigahama who gave her an approving nod.</p><p>"Am I missing something?" Isshiki played dumb as she looked at everyone one by one.</p><p>Uhuh, okay, Irohasu.</p><p>"I was just about to say that onii-chan sure has eased up on his choice of words recently. I wonder why…" A smug and teasing grin appeared on both Komachi and Yuigahama's faces</p><p>I'm proud of you, Yuigahama, but this is a bit fast, you know? How are you already over it? Is making fun of me really that inspiring and therapeutic?</p><p>"Hikki, don't you have to say anything about that?"</p><p>"I'm not sure what you're getting at…"</p><p>"Mou…"</p><p>Even though she hardly said anything, the expected answer was on everyone's mind. I looked at Yukinoshita to confirm her acceptance of the answer, which was safe but I just wanted to make sure.</p><p>"We d-don't do that kind of thing."</p><p>"Yes, w-we're not that way right now."</p><p>Not yet at least… that was gross. Wait... she totally said 'right now'. Did no one catch that? Or did they pretend not to hear it? Man, either way. that's embarrassing, humiliating (exciting), and mortifying. I wanna die, so I'm going home. (2)</p><p>"Ehhh? I was kinda hoping to get a second/third opinion… maybe I can give Secretary-chan and Vice President-san their space and pretend I never notice, or maybe I should just tell them… it's gonna be really awkward though."</p><p>"Wait a second." I said, raising my hand to interrupt Isshiki. "When did this turn into a request?"</p><p>The fox has made her move. She came here under the intention to hang out but pushed the subject in the direction of the issue with her student council members.</p><p>"S-senpai, it's rude to falsely accuse cute girls of doing things." She smiled and chuckled awkwardly, scratching the side of her face.</p><p>"Isn't it rude to falsely accuse anyone?"</p><p>"Eh? What's going on?"</p><p>"If you wanted advice, you could've just asked."</p><p>Isshiki looked surprised as she shook in her seat. She turned her gaze to the windows and began to smile softly to herself. I suppose she was hesitant about coming to us for help. If the first prom was any indication, Isshiki and Yukinoshita both had their problems when it came to relying on other people. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing to do, but finally doing it alone served as a self-imposed rite of passage into dependability and sufficiency to them. Good intentions, but the circumstances were very special; it wasn't wrong to need help at the time.</p><p>"Isshiki-san, it's fine if you want to look for assistance." Yukinoshita spoke up. "I don't think it makes you any less capable."</p><p>"Oh… then thank you." She beamed in response.</p><p>Oh my, character development from Yukinoshita Yukino!</p><p>"H-hikigaya-kun?"</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>"Why are you s-smiling like that?"</p><p>Am I really? Ugh…</p><p>"N-nothing."</p><p>"It's never nothing with either of us. I'm sure you're aware."</p><p>"I'm just… surprised to hear you say that."</p><p>The weeks leading up to the prom were… tumultuous to say the last. Hearing Yukinoshita verbally forsake her pride was something rare. I knew she changed when she accepted my offer to proceed with the second prom, but hearing the words from her was odd. It's almost like it didn't come from the same Yukinoshita. Then again, tearing down our idealistic and dishonest perceptions of each other was something we had to come to terms to. I shall continue to do so.</p><p>"Honestly, so am I." She grinned to which everyone replied in kind.</p><p>"Ah, so I'm not the only self-conscious one."</p><p>"Of course not, I simply refuse to let you be unique in anything."</p><p>"I know you hate losing, but does letting me win really constitute a loss for you?"</p><p>"Of course, I can't let a twisted and cynical high school boy win in anything. It's my responsibility."</p><p>"So your responsibility includes degrading yourself to being just as self-conscious as me?"</p><p>"I'm not sure that's the right word to describe it…"</p><p>"Then… self-awareness? I suppose the term works better now."</p><p>"Right, we're quite the people, aren't we?"</p><p>"Yes, a terrible dynamic duo, honestly."</p><p>Me and Yukinoshita laughed at the lengthy banter we dealt in. Any outsiders looking in would probably think they're witnessing a brutal barbing of each other with words and insults, though that's far from the reality.</p><p>"Rice-chan, Yui-senpai… what did I just listen to?"</p><p>Like I said, outsiders may interpret this as they see, and the first word is strange.</p><p>"So many words…"</p><p>"I'm honestly at a loss for words too." Komachi facepalmed. "It's like I'm listening to the romantic tradition of another world…"</p><p>"I don't think I expected this when I asked for honesty earlier…" Yuigahama sighed.</p><p>"I think your brother is just a masochist, and Yukino-senpai delights in indulging him…"</p><p>"Seriously… Yukino-san, what has my brother done to turn you this way?"</p><p>She uneasily (honestly I can't tell if she's joking or not this time) held onto Yukinoshita's hand as she entwined her fingers around them, much to the discomfort of the Ice Queen.</p><p>She was always sadistic, ever since we first laid eyes on each other. Wait, how did we get to this conversation?</p><p>"Ehem…" Yukinoshita straightened her back and focused on Isshiki, the latter returning her gaze in slight panic.</p><p>Yes, she can be scary but she doesn't bite. Nekonoshita is just a bit moody.</p><p>"Y-you were saying something? I-it was about your fellow council members?"</p><p>The three girls chuckled but decided there was enough teasing for one meeting. Isshiki straightened her posture and put her hands on her lap.</p><p>"So how should I approach this?"</p><p>"Well, to be sure, y-you're sure of what you witnessed, Right?" Yukinoshita stuttered, embarrassed at the thought.</p><p>I'm not complaining but did she just get cuter? What's up with this atmosphere?</p><p>"I'm pretty sure I know what I saw…"</p><p>"Just making sure…"</p><p>I get that; misunderstanding in this situation would be the most awkward thing possible… next to me confessing.</p><p>"Hmm…" Komachi hummed. "When did they start doing it?"</p><p>Phrasing…</p><p>"Like… start of the semester? I think they were a thing before too, right Senpai?"</p><p>"Eh? Why are you asking me?"</p><p>"We saw them that one time, remember?"</p><p>Oh, right… practice dates.</p><p>I looked at Yukinoshita instinctively (NOT guiltily). She now had an unusually playful smirk.</p><p>Please pick an emotion and stick to it...</p><p>"Hikigaya-kun, surely you'd remember something from such an… interesting time."</p><p>"I… y-yeah I remember."</p><p>"Ehehe… anyway." Isshiki nervously chuckled.</p><p>Oi oi, who brought the topic up in the first place? What were you trying to do?</p><p>Komachi looked at me suspiciously while Yuigahama kept an awkward smile.</p><p>"I think you should just give it to them straight." Komachi interjected. "Worrying about it won't get you far."</p><p>"Ohhhh… yeah yeah."</p><p>"Why do you sound so amazed? That was pretty simple to think about..."</p><p>"Can I not be amazed? Why are you telling me how to feel?"</p><p>"Hah?"</p><p>"Hah?"</p><p>My two kouhais were now staring face to face, arms crossed and faces crinkled. I honestly can't tell if they get along or not.</p><p>I'm pretty sure that was supposed to be a compliment. Please stop fighting.</p><p>"Ehem, w-well," I started, breaking the two apart. "If you don't want to face them upfront, you could always get catch them alone in the room then walk in when they start. So you have an excuse to talk about it; save them the embarrassment of knowing you've seen them multiple times."</p><p>"Uhuh… what if they have multiple spots? Like what if they don't do it where we expect them to?"</p><p>I think I just remember how ridiculous this consultation was. Only Isshiki would come to us with this, I guess.</p><p>"Exactly, wouldn't it be more time-saving if you just confronted them about it?" Yukinoshita interjected to which Komachi nodded along to. "You'll spend much less time agonizing over it if you get it done with now, and you can return to a more work-conducive environment."</p><p>Our solutions both arrived at the same goal, but the path was slightly different. Either way was not ideal, really. My idea plagues you with the anxiety that they do it without you looking (which is very… very uncomfortable). The direct approach is extremely embarrassing, and will imply that you've caught them in the act before. Doing either makes you want to die of embarrassment, so I'm thinking it's a pick your poison type of situation.</p><p>"Yui-san," Komachi said. "What do you think?"</p><p>"Hmmm… both sound super awkward. Personally, I'd hate to know that someone caught me in something weird but only mentioned it now. I say do it directly. Are they in the room now?"</p><p>"Last I checked they were… alone; how long has it been?! Bye bye!"</p><p>Isshiki bolted out the door and forgot to close the door.</p><p>Godspeed, Irohasu. May your eyes be saved.</p><p>"Does that wrap up our time for today?" I ask Komachi.</p><p>"Hmm… yeah, sure. Let's pack up, guys!"</p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p>"You know, having Iroha-senpai ask these things just raised a question."</p><p>Komachi locked the clubroom door and smoothly started walking with the rest of the club.</p><p>"Shoot." I reply.</p><p>"Did you guys receive lots of romance-related requests in your time last year?"</p><p>"Kinda, yeah." Yuigahama said after humming a bit. "Tobecchi and Yumiko asked… kinda; sorta. Sometimes we received emails from students too."</p><p>"People certainly have their priorities in high school, huh?" I said jokingly.</p><p>"You're one to talk, onii-chan."</p><p>"Komachi-chan, you're being mean! Those two are really innocent, you know?"</p><p>"Ah, that's true; they were kinda all blushy-mushy and uncomfortable when we were asking about details about Iroha-senpai's question..."</p><p>"Isn't that a natural reaction?" Yukinoshita stepped in, clutching her bag a little tighter. "Especially since my family wasn't really into talking about such things."</p><p>"I'm not sure your family is a good metric to compare with." I added.</p><p>"Though, Haruno-san seems like she would tease you with it. She did it to us a lot before…"</p><p>At Yuigahama's mention, we sighed and chuckled, shaking our heads in reminiscence.</p><p>"She hasn't dropped by once, huh?"</p><p>"Well, not yet."</p><p>"Hikki? What do you mean?"</p><p>"Hikigaya-kun is meeting- no, Nee-san wants to meet up with Hikigaya-kun sometime this week."</p><p>"Wha- really?"</p><p>"Yeah... well you know her." I said, sighing.</p><p>"Guys?" Komachi interrupted. "Why do you make it sound like she's a pain to deal with?"</p><p>You sweet summer child. I thank Totsuka that she hasn't felt the need to prod you for anything aside from a phone number.</p><p>"She uh… she likes to play around with us." I said.</p><p>"Eh? You'd think college students would be focusing on their studies instead of bothering high schoolers."</p><p>"You'd think so. She's a… I think she's a real siscon."</p><p>"What, more than you?"</p><p>"That's almost impossibl- wait, no. My love for you is very reasonable, what are you saying?"</p><p>Yukinoshita and Yuigahama facepalmed and the latter put a hand on Komachi's shoulder with a giggle.</p><p>"Hahhh... but seriously?"</p><p>"It's hard to explain, but yeah. Siscon."</p><p>"Right…"</p><p>"Don't tell her I said that, please."</p><p>"It almost makes me want to tell her more when you put it like that!"</p><p>"Komachi-san, please don't…" Yukinoshita smiled softly with the smallest hint of 'please don't do that; I beg of you 'written on her face.</p><p>"Oh, okay then!"</p><p>Oh, of course you listen to her.</p><p>Somehow, of all the words I couldn't find were summed up with that one word. She's a very rare breed of siscon. One thing that all siscons share in common is that they will dote on their sister. Normally that means they shower her with love and food, and hugs, or whatever. Source: me. Haruno-san does dote on her little sister, just in a very very strange and Draconian manner. I should really give her some pointers on how to treat little sisters.</p><p>What? That was a weird thought… why am I thinking of head patting Yukinoshita? Huh… that doesn't sound like such a bad idea, actually.</p><p>"Oh oh! Komachi-chan!"</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>The sudden and seemingly random burst of energy erupted from the pink-bunned airhead, startling all of us.</p><p>"Can I return the key?"</p><p>"Um, sure… but why?"</p><p>"I never had the chance to, hehe…"</p><p>She made a cutesy face. Not like Isshiki's facetious foxy faces , this one was unintentionally cute.</p><p>That's nice but you're a little too bit excited about the prospect, no? Ah well, at least she can enjoy those little things.</p><p>"Okay then!" Komachi dropped the keys into Yuigahama's open palm. The latter giggled and walked into the faculty lounge to return it to our club advisor.</p><p>"You know, this has got me thinking…" Komachi grinned devilishly. "Why don't we go on a date too, Yukino-san?"</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>"I'm sure you heard that!"</p><p>"Okay… but why?"</p><p>"I don't really need a reason, right? I just thought it was long overdue for us."</p><p>I almost forgot… me and her being in a relationship meant meeting each others' families. I've already met hers (minus the Mister), and let me tell you, they leave a wonderful and interesting impression to say the least. I've always wondered how my parents would react to finding out their hopeless son was now close with the Yukinoshita Yukino. I can already imagine the disbelief creeping its way up on their faces… or them freaking out about if she's the daughter of that Yukinoshita… or them freaking out over the fact that I'm with someone who they might perceive as out of my league.</p><p>Anyway, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Now, at least Komachi and Yukinoshita can spend some time together. My little sister can get the big sister she never had (as long as it doesn't replace onii-chan. +100 Hachiman points for that one). Maybe Yukinoshita can also get a proper sibling-like relationship for once.</p><p>"Sounds fun." I said cooly, prompting Yukinoshita to look at me.</p><p>Crap, that absolutely means that Haruno-san will ask Komachi out on a little future in-law date… Please behave yourself when the time comes, Haruno-san. Maybe it can involve peaceful camping near Fuji-san with no trickery or any masks. Maybe you can even assist a lonely camper who fell asleep on a park bench in the middle of the day. (3)</p><p>"It can't be helped then… I've always wanted to do something similar with Komachi-san for a while anyway."</p><p>"Yukino-sannnn, you're so sweet!" Komachi hugged her tightly but let go as her hair was gently stroked.</p><p>"I have to say though… sometime after you meet with nee-san."</p><p>Yukinoshita sheepishly beckoned me to come closer; her hand calling to me as it cupped, indicating she wanted to whisper something.</p><p>Oh my, in front of Komachi? Wha- Bad, Hachiman!</p><p>"Ummm, l-let's go on a d-date soon."</p><p>Her voice tickled my earlobes, sending chills and goosebumps rippling down the impact point. The hairs stood in attention, sort of blushing on its own. Somehow, she managed to make my chest sink (in a pleasant manner, mind you) and my stomach float. My cheeks flushed like a shoujo heroine as I could feel my pulse quickening.</p><p>I whispered back with an admittedly stupid grin. "Y-yeah… for sure."</p><p>Yeah, I'm still having a hard time believing it too.</p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p>(1) My Next Life as a Villainess: All Routes Lead to Doom!. MC gets isekai'd into her favorite dating sim... as the villain and must avoid her bad endings (all involving dying or being in exile).</p><p>(2) A famous catchphrase from Ishigami Yuu from Kaguya-sama: Love is War</p><p>(3) Yuru Camp. It's how the two leads met.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When will I upload the next chapter?: Hmmmmm</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>7. 2-2: Shortly after, the rain comes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, hope you guys like some onee-san.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Embracing the inevitable is something me and a key few other people were particularly bad at. Struggling to cope with the terminal illness of a family pet, realizing a certain imouto is in less and less need of your doting, or finding out that your crappy light novel draft is just going to remain as a piece of sub-literature, these are some examples. Familiarity is so comfortable. So much so that leaving it feels like you're moving to another country, to another life. You spend all your time either praying that the times won't ever go away, though to no avail. One may also try to stagnate all the factors that are responsible for bringing about such trials, though the effect will almost always not be what was intended. You will always realize that your actions have made the unavoidable worse; the shape has been warped as you tried to make it accommodate the things you have, when all you should've done was drop the old and find a way to make the new work. It took a while (and more than a few screw-ups) but eventually, I've reached a more comfortable spot as a result of actively seeking something different; something real.</p><p>"Oh, there you are!"</p><p>In this case, I didn't even bother trying to skirt Haruno-san's attempts to hang out with me. She thought to monopolize my time on a supposedly peaceful Saturday. I was looking forward to a whole lot of chatting with Yukinos- I mean lying down and catching up on sleep. You can't just do that! No one interrupts my 'let me do nothing' period. Haruno-san is the physical embodiment of my sad predestination. Now I shall endure someone who I think is the combination of a beautiful young model and a foxily amped up Isshiki.</p><p>Haruno-san's attractive figure emerged from the endlessly shifting mass of people (or a crowd, in… simpler terms) and made a beeline for me. Someone as attractive (and uh, loud) as her would naturally turn some heads, and now I see that I was right. Despite simply wearing some white sneakers, dark blue jeans, and a white top and under a rolled-up, light brown trucker jacket, she stood out quite a bit like a NEET outside anywhere that's not their home.</p><p>"Sorry sorry! Did you have to wait longgg?"</p><p>"Uh, no; I just got here."</p><p>If my extensive knowledge of date etiquette is to be trusted, this line is how they usually started off (Source: practice dates with my sly kouhai). If I were to say I was inconvenienced by her due to the wait, somehow it'd be my fault for being rude rather than their fault for not respecting agreed times.</p><p>"Ohhh, that's good! Since it's you, I'm sure you aren't lying to make me feel better!"</p><p>Luckily, Haruno-san is ever punctual.</p><p>"R-right… so where are we going today?"</p><p>"Fufu… nowhere special, really."</p><p>Huh? Transparency? What is this sorcery?</p><p>"Huh…"</p><p>"What, you're surprised?"</p><p>"Honestly, yes."</p><p>"Ouch!" She jokingly put the back of her hand to her forehead like a fair maiden awaiting a rescue. "Hikigaya-kun always expects the worst of me…"</p><p>"No comment…"</p><p>"That says a lot, don't you think?" She beamed. "Let's go!"</p><p>She put her phone back into her strapped, round basket bag, and all of a sudden, she took me by the arm and started hugging it as we walked side-by-side. Her fragrance filled my space though I didn't find it overwhelming or particularly stimulating; a nice and measured amount. What was concerning was that she was inside my space. While she was very appealing, I felt a bit endangered.</p><p>Ah, it's been a while since I've felt danger.</p><p>"You're always so tense when it comes to skinship, you know?"</p><p>"Uhuh..."</p><p>"How can you expect to make Yukino-chan's heart flutter if you're so apprehensive?"</p><p>"So that's what this is about."</p><p>No contact for about three weeks, and we're back to being tested.</p><p>"Not really, I just wanted to hang out with you!" She giggled. "But that works too."</p><p>This wasn't going to be a very long date, I think. Noon was an hour and a half past, so no eating. Was it a date, though? Just out of curiosity, I spent the last night lazily scrolling through search results while reading through various opinions on the matter. It looks like the word date always seems to have a romantic connotation. A smaller portion of people just use the word as another way to say they want to hang out. I can't ever picture Haruno-san looking for such a thing, so when she says date, it doesn't mean anything like that. Komachi seems to think the same thing; she explicitly said she wanted to go on a date with Yukinoshita. But that's just between her and a friend (someone significant to her onii-chan, in fact) These semantics are getting out of hand. I should just stop thinking for once.</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>"Here!"</p><p>Haruno-san pointed to the cafe. After the barrage of mundane 'how's school?' related questions, we had arrived at a very familiar cafe. Wasn't this where Isshiki took me? Weird. How often does this happen to people in the context of dates? Must be awkward. You'd probably always end up comparing the experiences, and something tells me that isn't very date-like; that would be very low in Komachi points.</p><p>"O-oh."</p><p>"Mmmm, don't tell me you've been here before."</p><p>"I, uh, I have."</p><p>Her gaze turned mischievous and inquisitive. My shoulders tensed in anticipation for the teasing barrage. We had just gotten inside the place before we managed to get a seat. Now she was standing in front of me, blocking my way to get to a booth quickly.</p><p>Well, this is kind of what I signed up for.</p><p>"Were you here with Yukino-chan?"</p><p>"Uh n-"</p><p>"Wait! Let me guess… no?"</p><p>"Sure…"</p><p>"Oi, who were you with?"</p><p>She started poking my side repeatedly and rather roughly.</p><p>"H-hey! That, stop tickling me!"</p><p>"Eh, you're ticklish there? Good to know… who'd you go here with? Gahama-chan? Your sister?"</p><p>"Who goes to cafes with their little sisters…"</p><p>"I was under the impression that you were that type of guy."</p><p>Ouch, really. Well… can't blame you, I guess.</p><p>"I was with Isshiki."</p><p>"Hmmmm, I see. Let's sit down." Her smile emptied as she sat down at a booth near the wall. I sat down on the side opposite her own.</p><p>Eh? Really? Not gonna prod me more?</p><p>"O-oh."</p><p>"You thought I was gonna prod?"</p><p>"Y-yeah. I'm surprised, to be honest."</p><p>"It's not like you're dating her now, are you?"</p><p>"I g-guess not."</p><p>"I'd like to hear a no."</p><p>She reached over to my face and started pinching my cheeks from across the booth.</p><p>"Ow ow ow ow! I'm not!"</p><p>"Good enough!"</p><p>She sat back down and sighed in contentment. The waiter passed by and we got our orders; some snacks and a few drinks were enough for this. I had the suspicion that she was trying to pull something or goad me into thinking about something. Actually, I still think she's up to something, but that thought doesn't make sense. My Hikibrain doesn't compute.</p><p>"Haruno-san."</p><p>"Hmmm?"</p><p>"I don't suppose this is what you meant by doting on me."</p><p>"No, actually. That implies I'm doing this for you."</p><p>She leaned forward and put her hands and elbows on the table. Judging by what she said, it doesn't sound like she's up to something disruptive. Maybe she thinks she can rile up Yuigahama or something; turn her into some sort of homewrecker.</p><p>That's a really depressing thought. Someone give that girl a hug.</p><p>"So you're uh- this is for fun?"</p><p>"Fun, self-gratification, and maybe some sort of experiment on my end. I thought I'd try something."</p><p>"Uhuh."</p><p>"And no, I'm not trying to steal you away from Yukino-chan."</p><p>"Y-yeah, I knew that."</p><p>At the most, I felt like a fun toy for her to play around with. But the fact that she permits me to be with her sister means something more at this point. If I was really just a plaything, I would've gone long ago according to how Hayama described Haruno-san. I guess he was right about her liking me.</p><p>"Why do you sound so doubtful?"</p><p>"This is you we're talking about."</p><p>"Meanie!" She pointed jokingly. "It's not nice to assume malicious things about the girl you're going on a date with!"</p><p>I'm not sure why, but teasing her at that moment felt like an okay idea. She wasn't trying to test or break me at this point in time. I've never thought that she was a liar. If she was a liar, she'd be way more kind to me. Haruno-san is someone who hates stagnancy very much; she hates it almost as much as she loves her little sister.</p><p>"Being mean to Yukino-chan is one thing, but being an outright terrible sibling is something I wouldn't do."</p><p>Terrible sibling, huh…</p><p>"I know, yeah."</p><p>She smiled in response to that.</p><p>"Though if things were vastly different, who knows? Do you ever wonder what that would be like?"</p><p>"Sometimes, I guess."</p><p>It's not a matter of discontentment. Something about our imaginations always makes us think about the what-ifs. No matter what emotion backs it up, curiosity always finds a way to the surface of our thoughts. I guess we naturally gravitate to something that has answers, but if we really found out about all the good and bad what-ifs, we'd probably never be happy.</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"I'm fine with this. Thinking too hard about it at this point would waste everyone's time."</p><p>"Very practical."</p><p>"Yeah, well… how about you?"</p><p>Our snacks and drinks arrived at our table, we only offered a nod and thank you as the waiter passed by. We prepared to dig into our food but were stopped by our continuing conversation.</p><p>"If things were different, then I wouldn't be Yukinoshita Haruno. Yukinoshita Yukino would've been another person entirely. I don't know what that's like. It could be worse, but that means it could also be much better... So, I don't think about it."</p><p>That answer doesn't mean she likes the way things are. There really was no point in imagining a useless scenario where someone was someone they could never be. It'd be impossible to think what they'd end up doing or how they'd turn out personally. To lie back on such thoughts would be out-of-character for Haruno-san, that much I know.</p><p>"Do you think you would've still felt the same way about Yukino-chan like that?"</p><p>The question halted my breath and heart for half a second before I remembered to breathe. I felt my cheeks redden as I stirred my coffee softly while I thought.</p><p>"Why do you ask?"</p><p>"Curiosity. I just want to know, really. There's normally no place for it when it comes to my life."</p><p>"Then… I don't know how different she would be, but depending on the amount, that would determine whether she was still someone I knew."</p><p>If she meant Yukinoshita with another girl's body, then it's possible; that personality, the part of her that I was drawn to, is the sum of her experiences and genetics. If it were the same body but with a different mind, then I'm not sure that would be Yukinoshita Yukino. At the same time, any of those things would probably mean we'd never meet the conditions that led to our meeting at the club. It's too much for me to think about, honestly.</p><p>"I see." She got her utensils and clapped her hands together softly. "Itadakimasu."</p><p>"Itadakimasu."</p><p>The words and thoughts that were uttered just now weren't ones that I would normally associate with her. The coldness of her apparent warmth wasn't present in these oddly mundane moments. Her doting nature, however, was still very much there. While every encounter with her was just that, an encounter, this was something unusual, though not necessarily unpleasant. If there was something unpleasant, it'd be the unease I feel from the norm being broken around her. If her experiment is what it seems to be, then… I guess I can let her have some semblance of fun for this day. I wouldn't be opposed to that.</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>"... and then Yukino-chan tried to pet the dog but she got scared and fell onto her butt!"</p><p>She's totally going to kill me if I tell her that story… Well, I already told Keika that she likes cuddling all her Pan-san plushies to sleep. What's another exposed secret?</p><p>"Ehehe…"</p><p>"Woah… I don't think I've ever seen you laugh before! Much less smile…"</p><p>Who's fault was that? Wait, did I laugh in front of her? What world have I entered… today really is weird.</p><p>"Ouch…"</p><p>"I guess that explains why she's much more of a cat person."</p><p>"She might actually be a cat sometimes."</p><p>"I think so." She sipped the remnants of her drink.</p><p>The next hour and a half passed as we talked and talked. If you told me a few months ago that I'd be having a normal conversation with Yukinoshita Haruno, I think I'd lau- no, I'd ignore you and briskly walk away. The thought wouldn't be worth giving the sender a laugh. Obviously whoever would say such a thing back then would've been wanting to get a chuckle out of someone.</p><p>"Say… what do you like about Yukino-chan?"</p><p>"A-ah… Ugh…"</p><p>The surprise hit me before the exasperation.</p><p>"I was thinking you knew."</p><p>"I'm not an Esper, but I think I know." (1)</p><p>Imagine if you were an Esper… nevermind, too scary.</p><p>"I don't think I can explain it."</p><p>"Ehh…"</p><p>I mean, I'm not sure I even told her those things. That'd kill me! My soul would leave my body as I was trying to explain to her every single thing I felt because of her. If things were simpler, then maybe I could. But if they were that simple, then it'd feel like a farce. Maybe that's just me being self-conscious and avoidant? Probably… still not gonna do it though. Maybe.</p><p>"I guess-"</p><p>"Nevermind!" She interrupted my train of thought with a raised finger. "I'm not sure I want to hear a mess of words. It wouldn't do your feelings justice."</p><p>"Thanks?"</p><p>That's nice, but that also hurts. What was that about?</p><p>"For people so smart, It's almost amazing how bad you two are at words."</p><p>"Smart, huh?"</p><p>"Mhmmm. Since you two are smart, try to find a way to get your feelings across."</p><p>"We… already did?"</p><p>"Eh? What's that mean?"</p><p>"Uh… I don't think I'd be here talking to you if I didn't manage to get them across."</p><p>"Ah… did you kiss her then?"</p><p>"N-no…"</p><p>Maybe that would've been easier than trying to explain myself… Huh? No! Stop thinking about that.</p><p>"So you managed to explain to her then."</p><p>"I guess."</p><p>Managed is a very appropriate choice of word.</p><p>"I'm shocked; you actually managed to do it. Even if it was so unnecessarily roundabout."</p><p>"Huh? How'd you know?"</p><p>Did she watch us on the walkway over the train? That's some next level blackmail material…</p><p>"That's what holding the prom was for, right?"</p><p>"O-oh."</p><p>Right, that's what she was referring to.</p><p>"Among other things, I guess so."</p><p>A confession, a declaration, a rescue, an assist, or most aptly, a rude intrusion into someone's life. Something tells me it's what everyone wanted to happen. Actually, maybe not. Maybe no one (aside from me and you know who) wanted it. This is just the outcome of a few things going my way as a result of tricks and provocation.</p><p>"You and your mother must really be interested if you let me get this far."</p><p>"Oh sure. I was interested from the get-go. You somehow made it through, good job!"</p><p>"Why does this sound like a hazing…"</p><p>"It kind of was, you know? Here was my little sister with all the freedom in the world, and yet she aimed for a filled position made for me, that I was always poised to get. It was almost like I was born for that purpose and spent my life doing everything for that. Not only was there a rowdy little sister, a certain boy looking to help get her somewhere closer there. Naturally, we'd be a bit angry if well-laid plans were thrown out the window."</p><p>A bit angry, huh…</p><p>"But now you somehow proved that you aren't some cheap-talking boy. Yukino-chan proved that she was a real fighter at the most."</p><p>"That's a surprise…"</p><p>"I'm glad it was you two that managed to prove yourselves a bit. I don't think I could've handled it if anyone else did."</p><p>In Harunonese, that means I trusted the both of you enough. I'm getting pretty good at this!</p><p>"Say, you really didn't look confident your plan would work out."</p><p>"Honestly, no one in their right mind would be sure of it, much less actually conceive of the plan."</p><p>"You really are an idiot, huh?"</p><p>"Aha, I guess."</p><p>With a chuckle filled with bafflement, I agreed. Maybe if this whole thing was right, people would say it was grand, or romantic. Well both words were correct, it was a grand display of a lucky bluff made by me. It was romantic in the sense that it was so outlandishly impractical that it should've only worked in a fairy tale. The standard definitions wouldn't make sense to me. Romantic gets misconstrued for amorous passion all the time when it also means something is exaggerated or lacks factual basis. Idiot was the word in our vocabulary that fit the situation properly. It's the way we understood it. But I guess if you melded the words and understood the situation, you could also say that Hikigaya Hachiman was the most hopelessly romantic idiot ever. Somehow, that statement makes a ton of sense as cringy and disgusting as it made me feel.</p><p>"I suppose that isn't a bad thing." She smiled. "If you being an idiot is what gives Yukino-chan that spring in her step that I see, then maybe you're more than you think."</p><p>"That was… surprisingly supportive."</p><p>"Ahaha! Always count on your onee-chan!"</p><p>With that she checked her phone for a quick second. It seemed like she only checked for the time since she quickly put it away as soon as her eyes sighted the screen.</p><p>You have a watch on your wrist, you know? Habits, I guess. Watches seem to have become some sort of fashion piece.</p><p>"Hmmmm… Oh! Let's get to the movies!"</p><p>"Oh, that was part too, huh."</p><p>"Come on!"</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>"So, what did you think?"</p><p>"I'm no expert, but that wasn't a date movie."</p><p>On the contrary, really. American action movies seem to do really well in Chinese markets. I'm not exactly sure why, but it just happens. Maybe it's sheer volume of viewers? Maybe it's how things are marketed and consumed over there, I really don't know. Nevertheless, a good way to pass the time is what it was, I suppose. Yes, even I can appreciate that much.</p><p>"You might be surprised!"</p><p>"Right… would you watch that on an actual date?"</p><p>"Ahaha! No, I think you'd have to get me drunk to appreciate it openly."</p><p>That word again...</p><p>"I see..."</p><p>"So maybe just with you!"</p><p>Well, looks like my fate is sealed; date partner for one Yukinoshita Haruno. Someone please get this woman drunk. Wait, not what I meant! I should know what I mean, who am I even talking to?</p><p>"Hikigaya-kun, why are you so good at this?"</p><p>"Eh? I wouldn't say that."</p><p>"You've never had to do this with other girls before?"</p><p>"I've never had to- oh wait…"</p><p>Right, I won that Pan-san for Yukinoshita when we bought a present for Yuigahama. Why did we have to get to the claw machine…? I can't remember why.</p><p>"Dumb luck, I guess."</p><p>"Mmm, well when you look at it that way, sure."</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>"Think about it!" She bumped my shoulder with hers as we continued to walk. She placed the Merry-chan plushies in her bag, their heads sticking out slightly.</p><p>"Uh…"</p><p>"You were born on the eight day of the eighth month. And your name has eight in it!"</p><p>Why does she know my birthday? Wait, why am I surprised?</p><p>"Right… well I sure don't feel lucky." (2)</p><p>"I imagine you also don't feel particularly royal or holy." (3)</p><p>"I'm not sure anything about me screams Hachiman Great Bodhisattva."</p><p>"Do you like doves?"</p><p>"I'm not sure names would determine my interests… Where are we headed next?"</p><p>Haruno-san checked her watch, and looked up to her right to determine something.</p><p>"Hmm, whatever works?"</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>Apparently, 'whatever works' means just that. We had spent the last two hours going around the district; a cafe, some billiards, and a whole lot of teasing. Now we were casually strolling about in a park of some sort; greenery, stairs, benches, assortments of flowers, some western-style gazebos, and an unusually desolate atmosphere. How were we the only ones here? We won't be intruding on a boy tracing his teacher's foot, right? (4)</p><p>"Ah… did you have fun?"</p><p>"Sure, I guess."</p><p>"Ouchie! You're lucky onee-chan understands how terrible you are at social interactions; any other girl would've left you."</p><p>Somehow that was a bit desirable. My introversion batteries are running dangerously low right about now!</p><p>"What would Yukino-chan think?"</p><p>"Eh? Why does the topic always end up back to her?"</p><p>"Eh…"</p><p>The type of expression she was giving me was one of 'are you being serious?'.</p><p>"If you're gonna be going on dates with her from now on, I have to know she'll be in good company, you knowww?"</p><p>"I'm not sure that's something you can measure if you aren't already her."</p><p>"Ah… good point. I wanted to talk about something else, anyway."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Walk around a bit with me, okay?"</p><p>She turned around with her hands behind her back. I caught up and kept pace beside her. She wasn't talking now, and I found that quite odd. Then again, I don't think we've ever spent time together for such extended periods. There's bound to be gaps or lulls in the conversations, not that I mind. Me and Yukinoshita communicated in silence all the time, but there were multiple reasons for that. Haruno-san didn't feel like a comfortable silence type of person, yet here she is. The peace made me a bit paranoid out of habit. As I was enjoying the slight verbal respite, Haruno-san started to pick up her speed slightly.</p><p>"Ne, Hikigaya-kun…"</p><p>She stopped in her place, but didn't turn around. The setting sun hit her face and made her silhouette stand out as an orange figure as the wind blew to the right. Whatever face she was making, I couldn't tell.</p><p>"What do you think of me?"</p><p>"That's…"</p><p>Unusually, my words seemed unable to leave my throat. I've never been one to mince my words, only hold them back; it was a by-product of a few years of teenage angst. She, however, was someone who I was always cautious around yet the feeling was never reciprocated. Makes enough sense, right? Why would she ever be intimidated by someone as insignificant as me? Though at this moment, I sensed that even that about her has changed. The last person who I expected would, ended up doing just that.</p><p>"Don't you already know?"</p><p>"You sure ask that a lot… I'd rather hear it from you right now."</p><p>"Right…"</p><p>"Don't be shy… c'mon!" She turned around to me and playfully placed a hand on my chest to push lightly.</p><p>That's just even more pressure coming from you…</p><p>I've already decided (well, somewhat) what I feel about her, yet it was a bit difficult to comprehend. Whether it was from generally feeling uneasy about her presence (even that can be counted as a habit of mine) , or being nervous about feeling the sudden change in her mood, I started to chisel out my words from a rough idea.</p><p>"Well, I certainly don't hate you."</p><p>She pouted slightly and hummed in irritation.</p><p>"Hah? I knew that… dig deeper."</p><p>Well that's just- I kinda figured you would say that. Thanks for not thinking I'm dumb enough to want to hate you, I guess.</p><p>Nervously looking around, I pointed at a possible place of refuge.</p><p>"Can we sit down for this one?"</p><p>"I'm flattered."</p><p>"Eh?"<br/>"I'm flattered that you have to think so hard about how you feel about me."</p><p>"I'm not sure that's something you should be proud of…"</p><p>Following a self-deprecating chuckle, and a shrug, she said "Well, this is me we're talking about."</p><p>"Right…"</p><p>What kind of person thinks having to take the blame and the hate of everyone important to you (admittedly, not many) is a worthy trade up for offering them a way forward- Oh… right. That thought made me uncomfortable, I never even thought to put us two in the same space. As obvious as it seemed now, I suppose I denied the thought because I was uneasy with thinking that she and I were more similar than I cared to think. I'm sure that's something she's known; it's probably why she says she liked me from the first time we met.</p><p>"It's a bit cold, tonight, huh?" I said as we sat down on the bench as a breeze tickled the back of my neck, sending chills down my back.</p><p>"You haven't been on many dates, hmm?"</p><p>"And you have?"</p><p>"Fair point…So? What do you want to say?"</p><p>At this moment, she wasn't overtly teasing me… not intentionally. Her tone was still, well Yukinoshita Haruno's. I guess that meddling onee-san part of her was real, a part that she'd only share with me or even Yukinoshita. Now, there wasn't any spite or deviousness hidden in the seams of her voice. For once, I saw a face that matched her voice; she was just curious, expectant; maybe even a bit wistful.</p><p>"I didn't want to think about it, but uh, I think we're pretty similar."</p><p>As much as I cringed while saying so, I still felt like I had to get that out there for her sake. She wordlessly nodded, signalling for me to go on.</p><p>"I was pretty deep in my head when you first bumped into me. Discovering that you thought and even acted the same was a bit unnerving, but I ignored it."</p><p>"You were scared?"</p><p>This woman works fast… scary.</p><p>"Sure. I guess you would know."</p><p>"Everyone wants to lie to themselves and everyone. Even when they're well aware that it won't change how bad they feel."</p><p>"Mmm."</p><p>Just because I see things differently now doesn't mean that little facet of humanity has changed. Like I said before, you're not going to convince yourself that going at it alone forever will make you happy, it only prevents you from being hurt. We would know.</p><p>"When you made things worse for her during the culture festival, it was annoying, but I helped her out anyway, and ended up embarrassing Sagami at my expense. Maybe I used to think you were some sort of sadist who takes pleasure out of bugging her sister, but somewhere down the line, I guess I figured you really did care for her, just… very strangely."</p><p>"It must've been weird, seeing as how you're an older sibling yourself."</p><p>"Very weird."</p><p>The statements I was making made no real sense individually, but they needed to be said in order for me to properly display and simultaneously discover how I feel.</p><p>"When you criticized us for being something less than genuine, I don't think any of the three of us were offended; we knew that much was true but saying it would confirm a mess. When you called us codependent, it felt the same, but that was the final straw. It felt final, like you were right."</p><p>The way she looked at me did not change, she leaned back into the bench further, but didn't look at me anymore. I stayed hunched over, still thinking about where I was going with my words.</p><p>"But, Hiratsuka-sensei said we weren't like that; that one word could not define the entirety of our relationship. So I walked forward and did all that. Here we are, I guess."</p><p>Haruno-san exhaled audibly, the slight rustle of her clothes indicated she shifted her posture. She sat up straight and crossed her legs. I leaned back and relaxed as soon as I managed to explain what I needed to.</p><p>"I think Shizuka-chan is right."</p><p>"O-oh… thanks."</p><p>"I'm not sure if I believed those words myself in the first place."</p><p>"Hmm. That makes sense."</p><p>The words were her misunderstanding of the relationship. Maybe she could really only see one perspective. Observing something from one angle and saying you have the answer was foolish, but we did it all the time. Maybe she knew that, but was really pushing for the solution that she thought was the only one possible. The reason she says that now is probably because she had all the time to think about it.</p><p>"How is it?" She said, turning her head to me.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"That genuine thing?"</p><p>"Well…"</p><p>Honestly, the thought of saying 'it's great!' or 'I never imagined someone like me could feel this way' in front of her makes me want to crawl under a kotatsu and toast to death.</p><p>"It'll take some time to get there, but… It's nice so far."</p><p>Wow, amazing answer. Stupid. Dimwit. Hachiman.</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Yeah…"</p><p>"Alright alright… keep your secrets." She raised her hands in defeat with a smug look.</p><p>"Hah…"</p><p>That just means you got your answer, huh? Also that was a really calm answer. Does she get tired too?</p><p>"So were you going to answer my question?" She lightly elbowed my side.</p><p>"Hmm? Oh, right… well, I was hoping that would explain how I feel."</p><p>'Not hating' someone isn't exactly an apt summation of my feelings. Words for me serve as something to drive a feeling home, rather than completely explain something. Even then, there were things that I feel like I couldn't get across, but that's fine.</p><p>"Hmm, 'I don't hate you'. I suppose that works for me, although..." She tapped her chin.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I think thank you works just as much."</p><p>I really can't bring myself to do that…</p><p>"Who asks for a thank you? I'd rather not."</p><p>"But you don't hate me, right?"</p><p>"I don't, but I can't say that and be honest, so instead, the best I can say is you got what you wanted."</p><p>"Eh? What do you think it is that I wanted?"</p><p>She teased, rhythmically poking my cheek with a slender finger as she nudged her shoulder against mine.</p><p>Ow, ow ow, those nails are pretty sharp, you know?</p><p>As much of a trap this question is, there's no way to back out now. She'll get what she's looking for now.</p><p>"You got your sister to do something."</p><p>It's probably a bit hard to remember or realize, but almost everything Haruno-san did was to make her sister grow… in the only way a Yukinoshita would know; conflict, challenge, pain. Like a mother bird kicking their children from the nest in order to teach them how to fly.</p><p>"Hmm, I suppose… I'm still surprised, though; you're really not mad? I almost stopped you from being a part of Yukino-chan's life."</p><p>"I mean, sure but not really. I almost did that. You just did what you thought would help her. I was just someone you liked a bit; hardly anyone compared to your sister. If I didn't push on, I wouldn't have deserved it. If I did end up feeling spiteful… I think it would be disingenuous."</p><p>As twisted as she is in how she shows her love for her sister, that's just how she was raised, how she ended up choosing how to be. It wasn't the best thing for a sister to do, but she did it. I wasn't that different; doing things for others at my own expense but with half-baked solutions. Now that I think about it, I'm not even sure if I'm any different now. The only thing about me that's a bit different was that I dropped an undesirable facade. That facade wasn't a part of me, it was something I made, so losing it wouldn't constitute a change in me, only in what others perceive of me.</p><p>Since I feel that way, I really wasn't in the right to hate her. Be annoyed or irritated, sure, but me spending energy to hate her would come off as a strange form of self-loathing; I'd only hate her because of the cowardly way I chose to be. I know now that that train of thought would be unhealthy.</p><p>"You see through everything don't you, Hikigaya-kun?"</p><p>"Not really… like you said; "Monster of Self-Consciousness."</p><p>"Yeah, ehehe!"</p><p>It wasn't that funny, why are you laughing at your own joke?</p><p>I could only sigh as a casual silence fell on us. The experience was… odd to say the least. I could never have foreseen that I would be calm while sitting beside her. Maybe it's the night, or the calm spring cold. The sky was painted in a deep blue, almost like a calm ocean. Lights were somewhat scarce but they were there, coloring the surroundings and our faces with a flattering amount of yellows and oranges. With that being said, a few minutes of thinking opened my brain up to more avenues of thought.</p><p>"I'm uh, curious." I said, unable to help myself.</p><p>"I'm sure you are."</p><p>I paused and thought of a proper way to phrase my question. Upon remembering a chilling phrase from a certain winter night, and just a few hours earlier, I spoke up.</p><p>"Do you try to get drunk?"</p><p>"Hmmmmm…"</p><p>Maybe it was more out of a personal curiosity than a real concern; I'm sure she'd be the first person to tell me there was no need to worry for her. I couldn't help but think; would there be a time where Haruno-san gets drunk? If it happened for me, it can't be a stretch to believe that even she could slip up. I'd rather not hold anyone up to an expectation, no one can keep a lie on forever, unless it becomes them. In which case though, wouldn't they end up actually enjoying themselves? I don't see that in her.</p><p>"Don't you think it's a bit irresponsible for someone in my position to do such a thing?" She muttered, I'm not even sure she's convinced of it.</p><p>"No one said you aren't allowed to do it."</p><p>"Even so, just because you can doesn't mean you should. Adults are expected to drink responsibly, especially when my parents are the people they are; whatever's expected of me is whatever they need me to be."</p><p>The connotation of the phrase she uses to describe it was already negative to begin with. To be drunk to her would be a weakness, a way to be exploited, to lose control of your faculties.</p><p>"You don't really plan on keeping it that way forever, don't you? I mean, your position's challenged, and you're not exactly defending it."</p><p>"Would that mean Yukino-chan won't be able to get drunk?"</p><p>It probably showed on my face (if not through my audible reaction), but the thought of that irks me. My stomach crawls and knots at the thought of her being unable to express herself.</p><p>"Those aren't mutually exclusive, I think. Plus... if she's already had a taste for the sensation, it'd be pretty hard to cut it out of her life; what do they call it? Acquired tastes, or something?"</p><p>"Oh my, so you'd be an enabler?"</p><p>This connotation sounds really horrible, but it's all subtext I'm sure. Why'd we have to use such a negative term?</p><p>"Not sure I like that word. Drinking buddy?"</p><p>Honestly, speaking like that was tiring, but I'm sure she appreciates the verbal exercise.</p><p>"Ehehe, fine. Anyway, I haven't tried."</p><p>"Will… you?"</p><p>"If you could do it… who knows?"</p><p>And still, you'll keep on searching, or maybe give up once you decide on something. For someone who hates when things don't move, she's awfully resigned to her fate and worldview.</p><p>"Maybe if Yukino-chan follows through on her wish, I could find something else to do."</p><p>"Would your parents let you?"</p><p>"If what you and my dear little sister did is any proof, then maybe. I can't say for sure. With that line of thought, it makes sense for me to root for you two, so I think I'll do just that."</p><p>"Well, thanks."</p><p>"Even if the cause is based on a selfish desire?"</p><p>"Heh, sure."</p><p>One selfish desire. Maybe that much is fine to wish for.</p><p>"Hah… I'm surprised you care so much for me. Really looking forward to the future that much?"</p><p>"I wouldn't say that…"</p><p>"So you were just curious?"</p><p>"I guess."</p><p>"Mmmm… it's not nice to lie to your onee-chan."</p><p>"T-then, it's the concern of an older brother. I really can't help myself, as I'm sure you know."</p><p>"Oh, I do. It's really sweet, honestly."</p><p>I simply wish to understand. This is presumptuous and a bit arrogant of me to claim, but if there's hope for me, then maybe anyone can start looking down the right path.</p><p>She stood up and looked at me over her shoulder, nodding subtly. I got up and we started to walk, I didn't really bother asking where she was taking me, but whether or not we were going somewhere else or were heading home doesn't really matter at this point. If I stick around, I get some answers, and even more questions. If I go, then I go, and who knows when she'll bother me next?</p><p>"I wasn't lying when I said I wished I had an onii-chan like you, you know?"</p><p>"If I was, then you'd be someone else entirely. I don't mean that as self-flattery."</p><p>"I know, I know. Though you'd probably end up like me, or should I say, you'd end up more fargone than you were when we first met."</p><p>You become an adult when you give up on certain things. The words rang in my head as the thoughts came in.</p><p>Yeah, for once I'm really happy to be me.</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>Sooner than I thought, we had arrived at the train station. The date was over, and now we have boarded a train and found a seat.</p><p>We're not being sardine-d on a train? Well, it isn't exactly the Tozai Line, but still. Praise the Sun! (5)</p><p>Despite it not being particularly late, the train cars were quite barren. I found that a bit odd since it was the first day of the weekend, but I didn't question it any further. I was a bit too tired to think, and no, I was socially exhausted, not physically. I'm not that hopeless as a person. It's hard to explain but people like me get tired if they are out of their zone for too long. Heck, some people (possibly not me) are exhausted after they mess up their order at any food joint, it's quite sad, really. That awkwardness is the type that comes after you when you can't sleep at an ungodly hour.</p><p>I've never been out this late, well, that request for Kawasaki doesn't really count since I was out but not really out, you know? Whatever, semantics and such. Being that as it may, I'm sure Komachi is-</p><p>Beep beep</p><p>As soon as I had thought about it, my dear little sister had sent me a text. I checked it out and Haruno-san peered over slightly.</p><p>["Onii-chan, where are you? How was the date?"]</p><p>["It was something. Taking the train home now."]</p><p>["Ehh… Okie dokie, take care so I can tell you all about my date with Yukino-san!"]</p><p>["Sure."]</p><p>As I was about to put my phone back, it rang again.</p><p>Oi Komachi, isn't that a bit much? How do you reply to one word? Doesn't that usually signify a lack of interest in responding? I'm sorry for the coldness, but onii-chan is tired and-</p><p>["Hikigaya-kun, did you get home safe?"]</p><p>A text from Yukinoshita came in, much to Haruno-san's pleasure. She giggled softly and somewhat tiredly, leaning back onto the seat after seeing the notification.</p><p>Wait a second… huh. A text from her? That's a new feeling. Suddenly, my hands and face weren't so cold anymore, like the blood started pumping a little more efficiently. Did I start running laps?</p><p>["On the train home. You?"]</p><p>["I just got home, myself. Komachi-san was very pleasant company."]</p><p>["I'm sure."]</p><p>["That was appalling. I could hear your creepiness through the phone."]</p><p>["Ha Ha Ha"]</p><p>A few seconds passed before another ring came in.</p><p>["Message me when you get home, okay? Please be safe."]</p><p>Oh no… that was a critical hit. So cute. It's one thing if Komachi does it, but when she does it… what does she think about? What look is on her face when she types something sweet?</p><p>["Yeah."]</p><p>She probably types a nice message before erasing it out of self-conscious shame, or is that just me? No, she'd do that too knowing how she-</p><p>"It's almost scary seeing you like that, you know?" She said, "I never thought I'd see a lovestruck smile on that dead face."</p><p>"You would know about smiles on dead faces." I quickly shoved my phone back into my pocket.</p><p>"Eh… you're lucky I'm too tired to scold you..." She scooted a bit closer and lowered her head onto my shoulder, shutting her eyes as her hair tickled my shoulder and upper back. "Be a gentleman for onee-chan, yeah?"</p><p>Even if I disapproved, you'd say no. Actually, you know fully well that I disapprove. Also, am I immune to this treatment now? Weird.</p><p>"Yukino-chan must be pretty content right now."</p><p>"What makes you say that?"</p><p>"You just got sent that text, and you're asking?"</p><p>"U-uh yeah."</p><p>"It's getting pretty hard to play around with you guys lately, I'm not really sure there is much to do anymore."</p><p>You would say that like it's bad…</p><p>"I'm sure you can find something better to do."</p><p>"Hmm, sure sure. Maybe I can start being a more caring sister."</p><p>Something about this night has made Haruno-san a bit strange. Well, strange to me at least. That didn't sound sober to me.</p><p>"You really think you could?"</p><p>"Meanie…" She raises her head a bit and drops it onto my shoulder in mock protest. "Eh, who knows? Talk is cheap."</p><p>Your drunkenness is showing.</p><p>"Haruno-san."</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"How did your experiment go?"</p><p>I'm not exactly sure what her experiment was about, but I had a few ideas. Maybe she wanted to see if she could fit in to a definition she thought of. Maybe it was about being a proper sibling or in-law? That's my best guess.</p><p>"It was fun; the factors and conditions are hard to replicate, but I had fun nonetheless."</p><p>"I see. Okay."</p><p>I don't suppose your conclusion is open to peer review? That's how science types make things legitimate.</p><p>Now arriving at…</p><p>"Your stop is up next, right?" She muttered softly.</p><p>"Yeah…"</p><p>I stood up and stretched a bit as I prepared to walk out the door.</p><p>"I'm going out on a limb here and approving of you. Be a good boyfriend, okay?" She stood up slowly, putting her weight on her left leg as she crossed her arms playfully.</p><p>"O-okay…"</p><p>Oi oi, what's this? Am I a husband going off to war?</p><p>"I think I know of a new way to dote on you two."</p><p>"Huh..."</p><p>"Here," she took my hand in hers, and with the other, discreetly handed me over a couple of rather big bills. "Something tells me you're going on a date with her soon."</p><p>"Eh? I'm not a rental boyfriend." (6)</p><p>I've learned to stop questioning why she knows something she shouldn't know.</p><p>"Stop being snarky for a second. Buy Yukino-chan something nice."</p><p>"Huh… sure..."</p><p>She bossily handed me a wad of bills. I wasn't one to say no to a big amount of free money, but even so, I took the cash hesitantly. It felt a bit wrong, to be honest. I think it's a bit rude to do this in public, but hardly anyone's around, so I think some social norms can go out the window for a couple of minutes.</p><p>"But don't you wanna buy something for her instead?"</p><p>"Sure, but now's not a good time for me. I'm not sure I'll ever get a good time soon. So the least I can do is help you be a good boyfriend to her. I'll dote on you two this way."</p><p>"And they say I'm a siscon..."</p><p>The smile on her face was something strange; she smiled... warmly? It has to be said though that it wasn't necessarily a happy statement. It confirmed what I always knew but had a hard time believing</p><p>"It's like you said, we're alike." She giggled calmly.</p><p>I stuffed the money into my wallet and looked back at her. Should I say thank you? Goodbye? See you later? The discomfort I'm feeling isn't necessarily the result of something bad, just something unusually real.</p><p>"Thanks for today, Hikigaya-kun."</p><p>She placed a hand on my head and started… patting it? What?</p><p>"Um… I think I should be thanking you; you invited me out after all."</p><p>"Then the thanks goes both ways."</p><p>She stroked the stray pieces of messy hair away from my forehead and after a few strokes, walked closer and cupped my cheek in her hand. Her warm hand took the form of my cheek and poured its warmth into it. While making a face so delicately effeminate and affectionate, she continued as I confusingly looked from her hand to her face and back.</p><p>"Be sure to treat Yukino-chan right, okay? I'm sure your brotherly instincts can manage that, but I'm sure you'll know when not to be too much of one. You're more than that now, so take responsibility."</p><p>"Okay okay… I g-get it…"</p><p>Now I'm getting flustered… why couldn't you be like this all the time?</p><p>"There's lots of words that won't mean anything if they come from me, but I just thought I'd try something I haven't done in a while. That's my experiment." She said with a sad smile. "I like you, Hikigaya-kun. Thank you for everything you've done for Yukino-chan so far. I know she'll treat you the same."</p><p>The train doors opened as she lightly pushed me out the door, almost as if she was ushering me somewhere into a new place. I stumbled a bit but turned my head to see behind me.</p><p>"See you."</p><p>"Yeah, see you."</p><p>She waved at me; sent me off as the doors closed. Before they did, I swear I could see the semblance of something unique from the foxy Yukinoshita; an honestly warm smile. I guess... that's the equivalent of her giving a blessing. After being doubted and doubted for the longest time leading up to both proms, it feels like she's calming down on doting on her sister, and is finding new ways to do so. I turned around and started to walk home with a few interesting thoughts.</p><p>Today was really... interesting. I'm still a bit skeptical on her, but again, that's just something I do out of habit. What's she going to be doing from now on? Will we keep finding ourselves in more situations where we'll have to dance to her tune? Times when we'll doubt our efficacy? I don't know, and I probably won't know soon; that's fine though. I guess I should be happy that I've received the closest thing to approval.</p><p>Honestly… what a siscon.</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>1 Esper refers to someone with psychic abilities.</p><p>2 The number eight (hachi / 八) is considered lucky in Japanese culture. August is "hachigatsu" or "eighth month". Translating literally, Hachiman would mean "Eight Banners".</p><p>3 Hachiman's namesake (Hachiman no kami/Hachiman-shin) is the syncretic divinity of archery and war, or more appropriately, the tutelary god of warriors. Somehow, he's also associated with agriculture.</p><p>4 The Garden of Words. The protagonists converse in a similar park for a chunk of the movie.</p><p>5 Dark Souls franchise. A catchphrase/mantra of a popular NPC and possibly an entire religion.</p><p>6 Yes, those exist too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Isn't it odd that the longest chapter in this fic so far isn't about the thing I marketed it as... ahem</p><p>Hey guys! So this chapter is a bit of an outlier, I know. But I decided that while my story is fluff in its intent, I think it's better to call it my fanfic epilogue to Volume 14; it gets tiring to write pure fluff without many variations. So I thought, how could I add more substance to fluff? Then the idea of family came to mind. Based on the anime and media I consume, being in a relationship with someone implies making yourself familiar with their life apart from their time with you; hobbies, aspirations, jobs, friends, and family. Yukino's family is a bit... extreme, but I thought this'd be a fun change of pace.</p><p>Honestly, Haruno is probably my favorite character from the Oregairu franchise, and unfortunately she kinda only has the plot device feel to her; her arc was a bit unresolved. To me and many others, she's kind of like what would happen to Hachiman if he sunk too far deep into his facade. Writing a chapter with her as a main part was intimidating (as if doing this series justice wasn't hard enough), and so it took me a while and a lot of erased lines and frustrations. Haruno has an interesting relationship with her little sister; she loves her but she's very VERY hard on her. A lot of that can be seen as resentment. If you read up on her backstory, I think it's understandable she'd end up that way.</p><p>There were tons of moments where I was conscious about if I was making Haruno OOC, and that's part of what made this chapter so hard/fun to write for me. I finally thought I'd lean into her caring onee-san side (which I believe is genuine, as unlikely as it seems), and have this date as a sort of ceasefire from her meddling into the main couples' lives. I'd like to think that the more Hachiman interacts with Haruno, the more he grows to know and understand Yukino as a person, and grows to admire those aspects of her life that he isn't in (yet). This is like the big sister showing her approval for her imouto's new boyfriend, and a little dive into how I chose to approach Haruno post-ending. It makes me feel better knowing that this is after canon events; writing for characters at that point in a story feels like you have a bigger area to play in.</p><p>So anyway, I just wanted to say that much. Maybe you like this chapter, love it, dislike it, hate it, all of those opinions are fine. I just felt like this was right, and I stand by my decision.</p><p>Anyway, we'll see what next chapter has in store. I was thinking we could do a little bit of Komachi and Yukino's date, or go straight to HachiYuki. Idk, i'll decide after I rest my noggin. Thanks for reading and please take care and stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>